


One Dress Later

by Monni133



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monni133/pseuds/Monni133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren went to support his sister he did not think it would end up with him in a dress, neither did he think that one dress could change so much.<br/>But here he was, one dress later and two grey eyes staring at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean is a horse and I look good in pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please be nice  
> Not much happens in this chapter but I'll do my best to get the story moving.  
> And if something is spelled wrong, I'm sorry but English is not my native language

How did I end up here? 

It all started out as a normal morning. Mikasa standing in my bedroom repeating 'Eren' until I woke up. I had got out of my bed, put on a half worn t-shirt that I found on the floor, grabbed som bread from the kitchen table and followed her to school. 

I walked up to my locker and saw a blond little cutie waiting for me. Armin always arrived earlier then me and Mikasa. He is the kind of person that arrives early to everything in fact. Armins life seemed so perfect that I wished we could switch at least one time a day. He had good grades, a lovely grandfather, a cute face and always someone who was secretly crushing on him. Not that he was aware of that of course. 

"God morning" He greeted me with a smile "are you exited for tonight?"   
I gave him a confused look and continued stuffing my jacket in to my locker.   
"Eren! Don't tell me you forgot"   
Great, now I had forgot something. My brain never worked well in the morning, and being reminded about it wasn't something that made me feel better.   
I mumbled back to Armin to make him understand that I had no clue what he was talking about.   
"You're hopeless" he said with a sigh.  
Wow Armin, one point to you. 

We started to walk down the hallway towards the classroom, and I figured Mikasa already had went to meet up with Ymir and Annie. I was glad Mikasa had her own friends, don't get me wrong. It's just that I didn't like the thought of her hanging out with the worlds biggest lesbian and someone that could kill you with a stare. 

"Armin, hey, why did you stop walking?" I walked back the few steps that I had walked away from him and raised one eyebrow. Which gave me a 'are we seriously doing this again look' to my face. He met my stare and started to blush.   
"You're blushing"   
"I'm sorry Eren!" He started as he put his hands to cover his face. "I just don't wanna walk in there looking like crap, is my hair alright?"   
"Your hair looks just like always, and even if you would have a strand that stood out, I honestly don't think professor Erwin would laugh at you"   
Armin had been crushing on our math teacher for five weeks and it made me crazy. Every time we had math class he made me check so that he would look good. He was the smartest kid in our class and he still made everything he could to impress the professor. I totally didn't mind him crushing on someone, but why did it has to be professor Erwin? He was way to big for tiny little Armin, and he was 34.   
34!   
That made him 17 years older than us!   
The only good thing I got out from this was seeing him make up horrible excuses whenever a girl asked him out. Which actually happened quite often. I was the only one he had told about 'him being gay'.

\-------------------------------

During lunch Armin and I joined Marco, Jean and Krista at the table. They are cool, I guess. At least it's nothing wrong with Marco. He is nice. And I secretly hoped that when Armin finally would give up on Erwin he would get together with Marco. They'd make a cute couple.   
Jean and Krista on the other hand, I was pretty sure they were dating. Which made no sense cause Jean was an asshole and Krista was just... Krista. Okey, asshole may be the wrong word, more like a stupid horse bastard. One time Armin asked me what I had against Jean, and I still don't know. He just makes me mad. 

"So will you guys be there tonight?" Armin asked while he refilled his fork with pasta.   
"Nope, me and Jean will be home studying" Marco said, and I noticed that he and Jean shared eye contact for a split second.   
"I'll be there, Ymir asked me to be on stage"   
"That's great Krista, tough Eren and I will properly do our best to stay away from the stage"   
"Oh, come on, wouldn't it be fun to see you two walk around in a dress"   
"Sorry for interrupting, but what is happening tonight?" I stared desperately at Armin trying to get was was going on.   
"It's Mikasas charity project, Eren, don't tell me that you actually forgot your sisters show"   
How could I not have remembered that? She had been talking about it for days, maybe even weeks. Mikasa, Annie, Ymir and some boy named Connie had decided to have a fashion show as their senior project. And now apparently they have even asked 'non seniors' like Krista to help them out.   
"Don't tell her I forgot" was all I could say, Krista started laughing and Armin gave me a nervous smile.   
"You sure are a great brother, Eren"   
"Shut the fuck up Jean! No one asked for your opinion!" Why did Stupid Horse Bastard had to comment on everything?  
"Wow! I'm sorry for existing"  
"Ha, Ha, very funny! Apology accepted!"  
"Eren! Stop getting all mad! What have I ever done you!?"  
"Eee.. Existing!!"   
And now he had gotten me angry, I couldn't wait to punch him in the face. And I wouldn't have had to wait if it weren't for the big hand that got placed on my shoulder. I turned around and stared at professor Erwin.   
"Eren, please don't scream. I'm trying to eat my food over there. And since it seems like you are already done eating yours, I would recommend you leaving before anyone gets hurt"   
Believe me when I say that if anyone else had said those words to me when I'm mad, they would end up with a blue eye. But Erwin had this creepy way of making his voice sound so deep and demanding that it could make any human feel like a lost little kitty.   
So I raised up from the chair and left. Immediately regretting it, when I turned around and saw Armin having a conversation with he's 17 years older crush that I couldn't hear! Not that I was over protective, Mikasa was a lot worse when it came to me, I just wanted to know on what page my best friend and math teacher stood on. The thought of them kissing made me feel like I wanted to throw up. Erwin didn't deserve Armin. No one deserved Armin. He was too perfect.

\-------------------------------

"Eren! If you don't hurry up we are going to be late"   
"Armin, I'll be right there, just give me a second" I yelled back trough the door.   
I stood in my bedroom with only pants on looking in the mirror that hung on my closet door. I hadn't even put on a shirt. I could take the white t-shirt that I had only used once. Or my brown hoodie.   
When Armin knocked on the door for the sixth time I decided for the hoodie, remembering that Mikasa once had said brown goes well with my green-blue eyes. 

"I'm done" I said as I walked out to the hall where Armin had stood counting seconds while waiting for me.   
"What took you so long?"   
"I couldn't decide which shirt to put on"   
Armin raised an eyebrow "and socks are also hard to choose between?"   
I looked down to my feet realising that I had forgotten to put on socks.   
"Whatever, we should be going. I thought you didn't want to be late"   
I jumped on one leg trying to put on my shoe. And when shoes and my jacket where on I followed Armin out to the parking lot. Locking the door behind me, since mom worked late tonight and dad... Well dad was never home. 

While Armin drove us towards the place where Mikasas show where I couldn't help feeling the need of an own car. Armin had past the driving test with ease, Mikasa too, even Jean had an own car to drive around in. But not me. No, I had to fuck up. I wanted to redo it, but I know my family wouldn't be able to afford it.   
"So what did Erwin say to you at lunch?" I asked to break the silence.  
"Well, I thanked him for stoping you get in to a fight"  
"I fight I would have won" I pointed out.  
"And he told me I should have an eye on you and your 'anger issues' " Armin continued ignoring my comment.   
"I don't have anger issues!"   
"See" he said as he had just proved a point. 

Armin parked the car and we went inside. It wasn't much. Just a simple stage and small boxes all over the place, where I guessed you could donate money that would go to charity. We took a seat among the rest of the audience and waited for the show to start. 

"Eren" someone suddenly whispered in my left ear. I choked turned my head and saw Mikasa with a stressed face.   
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up on stage at any minute?" I whispered back.  
"I need your help, follow me"   
I started to walk away with Mikasa and gave Armin a little pet on his head so he'd knew I left him.   
"What is it?" I asked when we stopped behind the scene.  
"Sasha fell and now she can't walk"  
"So..?"  
"If she can't walk, she can't walk up on the stage"   
"Yeah, I got that part, but what I'm I suppose to do?"  
"You will have to replace her" she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.   
"What!? No way! I'm not going up on the stage!"  
"Please Eren, no one will recognise you"   
"How do you know that?"   
"Cause we will present you as Kiki"   
"Kiki!? That's a girl name, Mikasa!"  
"Of course it is, put on the black dress that hangs over there, it should cover your feet so you don't have to wear heals. And in the room over there Annie will help you with the makeup and a wig"  
"I will not dress up as a girl! Who do you think I am?!"   
"My brother. And please, I need your help. I promise not even Armin will know it's you!"   
Now what was I supposed to do? No way in hell I wanted to put on a dress, but I loved Mikasa and she seemed so desperate.   
"Fine! But you'll owe me something" Mikasa gave me a fast hug and started walking up on the stage.   
I peeked in with my head in the room Mikasa had pointed out and saw Annie walking over the floor. I stepped inside. She didn't even say hi, she just gave me a sceptic look and told me to take of my shirt.   
"Put this on and I'll go get your dress" she said and hold up something white. I gave her a confused look.   
"Don't tell me you've never seen a bra before"   
"Of course I have!" That was true, Mikasa and mom used bras so I definitely had seen it before. But did Annie really expect me to wear one? "I'm not putting on a bra"   
"You have too, the dress will look weird if you don't have any boobs" she said simply and left the room. I held the bra in front of me and realised that it was already filled with something. Fake boobs. How wonderful. 

When Annie returned she had brought a light pink dress that definitely not would cover my feet!   
"Mikasa told me I should have a black dress.." I started.  
"Well, but I'm not Mikasa, and this dress will suit you a lot better. Now sit there and let me fix you"   
When Annie was done with 'fixing me' I could barley recognise myself in the mirror. The one that was staring at me was a cute little girl with long brown hair, pink lips, and a flower crown. The only thing I did recognise was my eyes. Same weird green-blue colour as always.   
If brown went well with my eyes, pink was a miracle. Not that I ever would tell that to anyone.   
"You should be up on stage in five minutes" Annie said watching her clock.  
"What am I even supposed to do?"  
"Just stand and look cute, the boys will love it" 

How did I end up here?


	2. Even teachers has birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be about Levi, but Armin got in the way. Can't blame him though
> 
> At the end it switches to Erwins perspective, in case you don't get it
> 
> Not much more to say, so Enjoy!

I was so gonna make Mikasa pay for this.

I stood next to the stage on a spot where the audience wasn't able to see me. Waiting for Mikasa to call my name, okay, not my name, Kiki. My feet had already start to hurt after just tree minutes in the shoes Annie made me wear. Luckily it was not heals but they where definitely not my size. And now I wished that I would have put on some socks before I left home.  
Annie had at least let me keep my pants on, apparently my tight jeans would look cute with the baby pink dress. The dress went down to my knees and I felt totally ridiculous, plus the fact that the wig made my whole head itch. 

Ymir, Krista, Mikasa and someone else stood already on the stage showing of their beautiful dresses. Honestly, Mikasa locked gorgeous. She had a long sleeved, blood red dress that ended just over her feet. Her black hair was tucked up in a low bun on the back of her head and she had high black heals. Before I could react Annie walked up on stage wearing a black leather skirt and a matching top that made her belly be visible.  
It was time, I knew it. At any second Mikasa would call up the last model and all the boys in the audience would scream and cheer over how pretty she was. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. And then I heard it, my 'signal'. I started to walk up in the tiny lite staircase that lead up to the stage, feeling my heart pump hard in my chest. My hands started to become sweaty. What was I so nervous about? That the audience wouldn't like me? That someone would recognise me? Definitely the last one. 

When I finally stood next to Annie on the stage nervously smiling and 'looking cute' I remembered what she had told me in the dressing room. "Try to not look at Armin or anyone else you might know, it will just make you more nervous" so I desperately tried my best to not look at the fifth row where I know he would sit. Instead I focused on the second row. Most of the people that were there was boys that I guessed was in Mikasas class. But it was also many girls there. Girls in any age. One looked like she was 12 and another like she was 56.  
My eyes landed on a black haired man in the third row and I think my heart skipped a beat. He was staring straight at me. Right in to my eyes. And I got the feeling that he stared in to my soul. Why was he looking at me? He should be paying attention to Ymir that now was talking in the microphone. I looked away from him but when I looked back twenty seconds later, he was still keeping both his grey eyes at me! I kept the eye contact making sure he knew I knew he was staring at me. My heart started to beat harder when I started to inspect his face. He had a natural expression so I couldn't tell if he enjoyed the show or not, black short hair and thin eyebrows. It was strange because he did look a bit like a girl, but at the same time I thought I never had seen someone so manly. If it ever would come a time for me to start question my sexuality, now would be it. 

He was hot.

Next to him sat a girl, or a boy, I couldn't tell, with brown hair and glasses. She? He? They looked like they never had experience something like this before. With a big -kinda creepy- smile all over their face and eyes filled with excitement. Non of them locked very old, mabe in their twenties. When the one with glasses whispered something in the man's ear he finally took his eyes of me. And I couldn't help it when I started to relax. That stare had made me think about stuff I didn't want to think about. 

\------------------------------

When the show finally was over we had all gathered behind the stage in one of the dressing rooms. Krista had told me how adorable I was as a girl and Sasha had thanked me like hundred times for helping her out. The other girl that I hadn't know who she was turned out to be Connie. Apparently he had 'dressing up as a girl' as a hobby. And I couldn't blame him, he looked good as a girl. Which also explained why they had fake boobs and wigs behind the stage.

"I can't wait until it's our turn to do a senior project" Sasha said to me and Krista while the other started to talk about one of their essays.  
"Really? Well I can" Being a senior seemed like so much work and I barely kept up with school now.  
"It's kinda crazy, some years ago we were freshmen and next year we'll be graduating" Krista said with excitement! What was the big deal?  
Though telling people you where a senior made you sound kinda cool. Yet another thing I wouldn't tell anyone.

Mikasa helped me of with all the makeup and when I was all back to myself I did my best to walk out back to Armin. Those shoes had made my feet feel like bleeding stones.  
"Eren, where have you been?" He asked when I was close enough to hear him.  
"Behind the stage, they needed som help" I answered, not sure if he had asked me that to make me think he didn't recognise me or if he actually hadn't recognised me. Not that it really mattered, I was totally cool with Armin seeing me in a dress. I just secretly thanked whatever God that Jean and Marco was home studying. 

"Is it okay if we stop by a store real quick?" Armin asked when we was back in the car.  
"Sure, you need something?"  
"Well" he started and I saw how his cheeks turned red. I did not like where this was going.  
"It's Erwins birthday tomorrow and I kinda want to give him something, and I haven't had the time to go buy something yet"  
"Armin, I know you like him, but you can't give professor Erwin a birthday present" I said, trying to make him understand how ridiculous it was  
"Why not?"  
"Because he is our TEACHER"  
"So? He is a human too!" Armin started to get annoyed, but he had pushed the wrong buttons and I started to get angry.  
"What if he's already married!?"  
"He's not!"  
"What if he has a girlfriend?! And he's old! He could be your father, Armin, it's weird"  
"It's not my fault I like him, and as my best friend I think you should be a bit more supporting" He had tried to make it sound like he was angry but I could hear I had hurt him.  
"Armin.." I started carefully, not so mad anymore  
"No! Eren, you always tell me how gross it is that I like Erwin. Just because you're not gay doesn't mean that you pick on me because I am!"  
That hurt. I had no problems with him being gay at all, cause who was I to judge, especially after the thoughts I had thought on stage.  
"Armin I'm sorry, I don't mind you being gay. Don't ever think that. I'm just not used to the thought of you wanting something else than me, your grandfather and good grades" I paused, reading his expression, which already said he'd forgive me, but I continued "now let's go and buy a great present, just not chocolate and flowers"  
"I wasn't planning on buying that, just because I like someone doesn't make me an idiot" He said back with a smile.  
No matter how much I hated to admit it, I rather have a happy Armin with Erwin, than a sad one without him.

Being at the store took longer than expected, but Armin finally decided to buy a bracelet with small wooden beads. It wasn't girly and if I didn't know that my math teacher would get one for his birthday, I would have bought one for my own.  
Armin drove me home and I started to walk up the stairs. When I arrived at the third floor I saw that the door was unlocked. Rather Mikasa and her friends had cleaned the place fast so she had already gotten home, or mom had checked out from her job earlier.  
"Hey!" I said as I entered through the door. 

Our apartment wasn't big, but it was good enough for me, mom and Mikasa. Though if dad would for some reason come back home, the lack of space would become a problem. I wanted to believe that dad left us for a good reason, but I couldn't come up with one that would be a good excuse for ignoring us in 10 years. Not really 10 years, he had came and visit us like 5 times. But when he had, he'd only talked to mom. I was glad I had Mikasa, we weren't blood related, but she had lived with us since I was 5, so she was more family than dad ever would be.

"Welcome home sweetheart" Mom greeted me with a smile "how was the show? I want to hear everything about it"  
"If you want to talk about the show, talk to Mikasa"  
Mom tilted her head to the side and I started to smile like a dork, she always made me feel so special.  
"Fine, I'll guess I just have to wait for her to come home then. And I baked some bread you can have for breakfast tomorrow"  
"Good to know, I'm kinda tired so I'll go to bed now" I said as I started to walk towards my room. But mom grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in a hug.  
"Okay, sleep tight"  
How could you not love her?

\-------------------------------

"Eren" "Eren" "Eren"  
"I'm awake" I mumbled through the pillow. I heard how Mikasa stepped out of the room and closed the door. That's a good thing about her, she didn't nag or was all over the place. I sat up as I tried to remember what I had dreamt about. I usually didn't dream but I knew I dreamt something, something with two grey eyes and a... Omg! I started to blush. How dared those eyes follow me in to my dreams. 'He was just a guy, Eren, calm down'. I said to myself when my heart started to beat faster. 

Just a very handsome guy that made you question your sexuality. 

Lucky me, there was nobody there to witness when I sat in my bed with a tomato red face. 

\-------------------------------

When I met Armin in school he seemed a bit nervous, couldn't blame him though. But math class was our last lesson on Fridays, and if he was nervous already...  
"Calm down, take a deep breath" I told him and he tried his best.  
The day went on as usual but on the short break between biology and english I had to ask him about two things that I had been wondering all day.  
"Armin?"  
"Yeah"  
"Won't professor Erwin think you're some kind of stalker for knowing when his birthday is?"  
"No"  
"How come?" I really wanted to know because if I where a teacher and a student would know my birthday, I would freak out.  
"Because in the beginning of the year every student gets home a paper with information" I nodded my head and waited for him to go on. "And on that paper all the teachers birthdays and phone numbers stands" I wanted to tell him that it would still be awkward since no one but him actually read those papers, and definitely not remembered dates, but I didn't.  
"Okey, one more thing"  
"What?"  
I was about to ask if it wouldn't be awkward that he hadn't given him a present the other years, but then I remembered that we'd only had Erwin this year.  
"Does this make him 18 years older than us?" I asked instead.  
"Eren!" Armin said, trying to sound annoyed, but his smile told me that he didn't mind me being a total jerk. 

~Erwin~ 

When my last lesson ended for the day and all the students started to walk out the classroom I realised Armin had stayed behind.  
"Aren't you going to go home as well?" I asked him with a little smirk. I honestly didn't mind him staying at all.  
"Well.." He started. I was good at reading people, and Armin wasn't quite an open book, but his best friend was.  
"How about we have this conversation out in the hallway instead" Armin nodded and we walked out of the classroom. I was right, further down in the hallway stood Jeager. Not close enough to be able to hear what we said, but close enough to keep an eye on us. I bet Armin had promised him that he wouldn't say whatever he was going to say to me behind closed doors. 

"Well, since it is your birthday professor" he begun, now with a strong voice and no sings of being nervous.  
"School has ended, please don't call me professor"  
"Then what should I call you?" I could hear the teasing in his voice and smirked, knowing exactly what he had in his mind.  
"Erwin should be good, or was you thinking of something else?" I said, lowering my voice at the last part. Whatever was going through his head he didn't show any of it.  
"Erwin, since it's your birthday, I got you a present" he said holding up a little present.  
"That's very nice of you Armin, thanks" 

Talking to Armin had become one of my favourite games during the last weeks. When I looked at him from far, he seemed like a kid from middle school next to his friends. But whenever we talked face to face, he was controlled, smart and always ready to play some mind games. 

I took the present out of his hand making sure our fingers touched for a second. I was just about to open it when I heard steps from the other side of the hallway.  
"I've been looking all over for you" he said when he arrived next to me.  
"I'm sorry, Levi, I got a bit delayed" I said and nodded my head towards Armin.  
"The movie don't care" he said with the same sharp voice as always. I looked at Armin that was staring a bit confused between me and Levi.  
"Oh, Levi, this is Armin, my top student, and Armin, this is Levi, my friend"  
Armin nodded and said that he should be going, turned away and walked towards Jeager.  
"Who is that?" Levi asked when he noticed the brown haired boy that had been staring at us.  
"That is Eren Jeager, Armins friend" I simply said, trying to read his expression. Levi stared at Jeager until Armin had walked away with him. Then he turned around and walked out the same way he came.  
"The move doesn't wait, hurry up, or you'll have to walk!" He said as he walked through the door. I smiled and followed him out. Putting down the little present in my pocket.


	3. Just a chat in the store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and am sorry for that! But life is not on top right now, so my mind is not really here. 
> 
> And it's start when the Erwin part took place, but then we jump to the day after. 
> 
> Enjoy!

What was he doing here?  
I stared at the little man standing between Armin and Erwin. Did he knew Erwin? Of course even teachers have friends and a life outside school, but did why did My teacher have to know HIM?  
Wait, maybe I just got ahead over myself. The -apparently short- black haired man could be here for any reason. He didn't necessarily have to be friend with Erwin. 

When Armin started to walk towards me he gave me that stare. Again! Why did he stare so much?  
Did he do that to everyone? I didn't seem like that since he barley had payed Armin any attention at all.  
Was he even aware that he stared so much? Maybe it was just a weird habit. 

Armin dragged me away and when finally reached the school's parking lot he turned towards me and gave me a big smile.  
"He liked my present!"  
"I don't want to be that person... But he didn't even open it"  
"No, but he liked the fact that I gave him a present. And Eren, you are always that person" lucky Armin I was in a good mood. 

I had told Mikasa that I would stay a bit longer in school today and Armin would take me home, so she had already left with her car. 

'Her car' that could have been 'our car' if I would be allowed to drive. 

"Buckle up" Armin said when we got in his car, and I started to put on the seatbelt.  
When we drove by the old donut shop I felt the need to say something. I hated car rides when it was all quiet. 

"Who was the guy that interrupted you?" The words where out before I could stop them, though I didn't regret them, I desperately wanted to know who he was.  
"A friend apparently" Armin simply said.  
I sat quiet waiting for him to go on and after some seconds he got the hint.  
"Levi, he had properly came to wish Erwin happy birthday as well"

Levi.

\-------------------------------

It was Saturday afternoon and I had no idea what I had been doing the all day. I hadn't even left my bed.  
Except for one time when I went out to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. 

Someone knocked on the door and opened it two seconds later.  
"Is mom home?" Mikasa asked as she stepped inside my room. 

She must have gotten home from Annie without me hearing her.

"No, think she had a meeting or something today" I turned around in my bed so I laid facing my sister. "Why do you ask? Need to tell her something?"  
"Not really, just that Ymir will be coming over"  
"Ymir? That's the brown haired freckled girl, right?"  
"Yeah, and when I talked to her on the phone she seemed upset, so it would be nice if you didn't bother us"  
"I wasn't planning on bothering you"  
"I know"  
Mikasa joined me in the bed, sitting on the edge next to my feet.  
"So, are you planing on laying there all day??" She asked, studying my face.  
"I don't know, why do you care?"  
"Because you're my brother and I don't want you to waste your life"  
"My life? I've been in bed ONE day!" 

She teased me, like she always did. Not that I minded, as long as she was honest and told me when something was wrong, she could tease me how much she wanted to. 

I threw one of my pillows at her and she started to laugh. Hitting me with it as soon as she got the chance.  
Don't know how, but some seconds later, we where in the middle of a pillow fight. 

"I think I'll go out for a walk" I said when our laughter's had fade. I remembered she said Ymir was upset, and I didn't want to be around in case she would cry or whatever.  
"Fine, but when you get back, clean your room" she answered and took a look at my messy floor. It was clothes everywhere.  
"Your not my mom!" I yelled after her when she left. And even though she was out of my room, I could see her teasing grin in front of me. 

\--------------------------------

I felt a cold breeze against my skin when I stepped outside, I hadn't bothered to put on my jacket. But September was apparently colder than I had thought.  
I started to walk towards 'Jinney', which was a local store that had everything you could possible need, and everything you didn't even know why you should have.  
The reason why I walked to Jinney?  
I have no idea, but I needed to walk somewhere to keep myself occupied and Jinney had the best toasts in the world! 

When I arrived I started to randomly walking around looking at the products, mostly because I had nothing better to do, and at the time, the line to buy toasts was way to long for my patience. When I got to the place where all the chips where I saw a man picking down a bag of octopus-chips in his basket.

People where seriously buying those chips! Gross! 

"You have a weird taste if you enjoy those chips" I said to the man, crossing my arms over my chest. And when he turned around to say something back my heart skipped a beat.  
Or two.  
Or it stopped beating at all.  
I couldn't tell.

"And you are a weird kid if you care what type of chips strangers buy" Levi said eyeing me from top to toe. He had talked slow, not crazy slow, but like if he actually put effort in to what he said.  
It kinda amazed me.  
He wore a black leather jacket and black gloves. Tight jeans, and I noticed he had a piercing in the top of his left ear.

"You're Levi right?"  
No! Why did I said that? Stupid Eren!  
"Yes"  
He's grey eyes met mine.  
Did I say my heart stopped beating?  
More like it was beating so hard that it easily could have jumped out of my chest.  
"You're Eren?" He said when I just kept looking at him.  
"Yeah... How did you know?"  
"Well, since you've got three names I just randomly picked one"  
I furrowed my brows together.  
"I don't have three names!"  
"Yes you do. Eren, kid and Kiki"

My entire face turned red when he said Kiki. How did he know it was me?! Not even I could recognise myself in that costume! 

"Oh. That Kiki thing was supposed to be a secret." He could obviously read me like an open book. "I'm sorry, but then I guessed it was a one time thing" he said with his sharp voice. Not ironically, not happy, but not entirely plain neither.

A voice that was just so perfect for the way he was looking it was almost a miracle. 

"Mmhm" I said trying to calm down and make my face go back from 'tomato red 3000' to a human colour.  
"It was a thing I did for my sister" 

I could just have walked away, and pretend like this conversation never had happened, but something made it impossible to turn around. 

"Kid, I don't care why you did it" 

Okey, I didn't know Levi, but I started to get the feeling that he wasn't very nice to other human beings.  
"If you didn't care, you wouldn't still be talking to me. Besides, I want to know how you could recognise me"  
"You're eyes"  
"What?" 

Seriously, what? Even if that was the reason, how could he say it like it was no big deal! It was hell of a big deal!

"You're eyes are special. Never seen eyes like that before"  
"I'm sorr-"  
"Did I ever say special was a bad thing?" He interrupted me.  
"No, I just assumed tha-"  
"Don't! Don't assume things you don't understand, kid" He said it in a different way, so I was sure he'd learned that the hard way. 

"I'm not a kid!" I said, desperate to get the conversation going.  
"Guess you're right, brat would suit you better"  
"Stop, you're not even that much older than me anyway" 

He raised one eyebrow

"I'm 17, so that would make you like six years older or something"  
"I'm flattered, kid, but add an extra ten.  
I'm 33"  
"No way!"

NO WAY! How could he be 16 years older than me?! That is so not fair! 

"Yeah, sorry to break your little heart, but I need to be going" he snapped and started to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.  
"Just one more thing, why do you stare at me so much?"  
I did it! I finally asked him and I was finally going to get a proper answer. Regardless if it was a habit or if he did it to annoy me.

"I told you, your eyes are special"  
For half a second I thought I saw a spark in his eye, but then he turned his head and walked away. 

That was it? That was why he stared?  
'You hate him' I told myself. Even though I didn't even consider it true for a second. 

Slowly, my heartbeats started to get back normal.

~Levi~

After the conversation with Eren I started to walk towards the toast line, where Hange stood. 

"That took extremely long time to grab a bag of octopus-chips" she said when I stopped next to her.  
"Yeah, I met Kiki" I said, throwing the chips bag in her chest.  
One thing that kid was right about, those chips where gross.  
"Kiki!? That cute little girl from the fashion show!? How adorable! Just a bit sad that you'r-"  
"That 'cute little girl' is a boy, by the way" I interrupted her, not wanting her to finish that sentence out in public. Cause when Hange 'talk', she's pretty close to what other would call scream.

"A boy! Really?! Then how did you recognise him?" She said, full of excitement. How come she was always full of that? Did it never run out?  
"His eyes, I told you he had special eyes"  
"Naaaww" 

One day, I swear this four eyed person would be my end.

"Now, go get your shitty toast so we can get out of here, I need to clean my gloves"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know why Ymir was upset? And get some lesbian drama?  
> Or should I just skip that part out?  
> Please leave a comment and tell me! <3


	4. Marry me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Ymir/Krista chapter, and if you don't ship it you don't have to read. It's nothing to imporant that won't be explained later that happens.
> 
> And the Attack on Titan move? I don't know. It's kinda like a popular Disney movie or something. Or Star Wars, since Ymir is 18 and so on. 
> 
> The chapter is late because I'm sick and it was hard writing from Ymirs POV.  
> But I'll hope you enjoy!

~Ymir~

I stood outside Kristas house, knocking on the blue door. Someone screamed 'be right there' from the inside and some minutes later the door opened.  
I stood facing Mac, Kristas father. He was a good guy, always cheerful and positive.  
Just like his daughter.  
"Hey Ymir! Step inside, Krista should be done any minute" He said with a big smile.  
I went inside and took a deep breath, secretly loving the smell of Kristas home.  
This wasn't the first time I was here. I had been coming here a lot, especially this last month. In June I had met Krista for the first time, the sweet blonde little girl had got a special place in my heart from the very beginning.  
It wasn't like I had a crush on her or whatever, no crush was a word that didn't express my feelings enough. I loved Krista. And I had since I saw her the first time. I wasn't ashamed of it either, all my friends knew how much I liked her. 

And in 'all my friends' goes Mikasa, Annie, Connie and my dad. 

"Ymir!" I looked down at the little boy that now stood in front of me. That was Sora, Kristas little brother.  
She had a big family, two little brothers (Sora and his twin), one little sister, one big sister and her parents.  
I hadn't even bother to learn the names of all her siblings. Though I always remembered Sora. He was six. Happy, childish, short and adorable. Much like his sister.  
"Woow! Sora, what are you doing with that sword" I asked eyeing the wooden sword in his right hand.  
"I'm killing titans of course!" He raised the sword over his head pretending to attack something.  
"So you like 'Attack on Titan' too?"  
"Yeah, that movie is my favourite! It is so cool! Wanna watch it with me sometime, Ymir!?" He jumped around in excitement. I couldn't stop me from smiling. 

"Let's watch it all three sometime" I looked up, meeting Kristas blue eyes. She wore a cute mint green dress and had put away her bangs with a matching bow.  
"Sure, after you marry me then" I said giving her a hug.  
The 'marry me' thing was something I usually said to her. It was like a personal joke between us. 

In June, when we first met, had been at Mikasas home.  
Krista though was there hanging out with Eren and his friends.  
Annie, Mikasa, Connie and I had been daring each other to do different things, and Connie just happened to dare me to ask the next stranger I saw to marry me. That stranger was Krista. So I had just casually went down to one knee in front of her when we met each other in the hallway, and asked her to marry me.  
The confused and chocked look on her face was adorable. But then I told her it was a dare, and after that we just became friends. The 'marry me' thing was something I said to her often though. Half as a joke, but also half as hint of me telling her 'I love you'.  
A hint I'm sure everyone except she got. 

When Krista had hugged her father goodbye we left and started to walk towards Annie. It wasn't very far from Kristas house but I had insisted to walk with her as company. After all, I was the one that had invited her when Annie said I could bring someone. 

\----------------------------------

"Hey Ymir!" Annie greeted me when she opened the door. "And I'm glad you could make it Krista." She continued when her eyes landed on Krista.  
"Has Mikasa come yet?" I asked as I offered to take care of Kristas jacket.  
"Yeah, she's in the living room with Reiner and Bertold"  
"Who are they?" Krista asked giving me a look.  
Jees, I had forget to tell her they would join us as well.  
"Just our classmates, they're nice, don't worry" I said and grabbed her hand, leading us in to the living room.  
Mikasa sat in the brown armchair and the boys had occupied one half of the couch.  
Krista and I joined in the other half and she cuddled up next to me. 

I wondered if she felt all the butterfly's that I felt as well.

When Connie arrived and Annie had got us some chips (chips no one but she ate since it was octopus flavour, ugh) we started to watch the first Harry Potter movie. 

But only halfway trough Mikasa said she should be headed home to make sure Eren hadn't burnt down the home. So she left.  
And when we where done watching the second movie Krista realised she had promised her parents to be home around 3pm to help out with her siblings when her parents would go shopping. 

"I'll walk you home" I said and we started to walk out of the living room. But when I saw the way Reiner and Bertold cuddled a little bit to much to be 'appropriate' I felt bad for leaving Annie and Connie alone with them. "I'll be back in a few minutes" I quickly filled in.  
"No, don't worry about that" Connie answered and gave Annie a look.  
"Yeah, no, it's not like you like Harry Potter much anyway" Annie said when she met his eyes. 

What was that supposed to mean? I liked Harry Potter, and walking with Krista wouldn't take long, not like if we would do some-  
wait.. Ooohh...  
Annie, Connie, in the future I might thank you for this. 

\------------------------------

Krista and I walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, we didn't just have anything to say really.  
Or in my case, I couldn't find any words. I got all nervous thinking about what Annie and Connie had in mind. And it didn't help having Krista walking so close to me that our arms almost touched each other. 

I wanted to grab her hand so badly.

And the she did.  
Omg! She grabbed my hand! Lucky me breathing was something that you did without thinking, cause I think my brain stopped working.  
I braided our fingers together and felt her palm pressing against mine. Her cold hand fit perfectly in mine. It was like if our hands where made for each other, and them only. 

Sure, I had held her hand before, but now we where like really HOLDING them. It was different, and special.

We continued walking in silence, like if nothing had happened. But I was very aware that our hands where tightly pressed together, like if someone's life hung on it.  
We where close now. Her house was just around the corner. I stopped, and so did she, facing me.  
"Goodbye then" I said, looking down at her beautiful face. She stood close to me.  
If I just tilted my head down my lips would touch her's.  
"Thanks for inviting me" she said and smiled.  
"You're welcome"  
I wanted to kiss her. I could easily do it. She was so close. And I would have done it. But when I started to move forward she suddenly took a step back. Taking her hand with her, leaving mine cold and alone next to my side.  
"Well, goodbye. I need to get going" she snapped and walked away. Just like that.  
I just stood there in shock when she disappeared around the corner. She didn't kiss me. She didn't WANT to kiss me.

What was I thinking!? Trying to kiss her! I wasn't even sure she was in to girls! What if holding hands and cuddling next to each other was something she did with all her friends!? What if she actually liked Jean, like all the rumours said!  
What was I supposed to do? She would hate me for sure.  
I mean why wouldn't you hate someone you'd consider a friend suddenly trying to kiss you.  
My eyes started to get filled up with tears, and my breath became more and more unstable. 

If I knew that girl right, she would never talk to me again. 

I got up my phone from my pocket and called Mikasa.

"Hello?" I heard her say from the other end of the line.  
"Hey, you busy?" I asked, trying my best to sound normal. I failed.  
"Not really, just came home, been out for a walk"  
"Can I stop by at your place?"  
"Sure, you sound upset, is everything okay? Did something happened?"  
"Ehm-"  
"No, you're right, we'll talk about it when you get here, take the next buss and I'll make some toasts" 

Mikasa was the best.

\-------------------------------

I knocked on the door to the little apartment and Mikasa opened. As fast as I saw her I swung my arms around her neck and started to cry again.  
She hugged me back. Patting me gently on the head.  
"Okey, do you want to talk about it? Or do you just wanna get something else to think about?"  
I made a sound somewhere between a giggle and crying noise. 

We sat down at the kitchen table, which made me a bit confused since Erens room was next to the kitchen and these walls weren't the thickest. But as if Mikasa could read my mind she said "Don't worry, Eren went out for a walk. I think he's afraid of you or something"  
I was glad she tried to lighten up the mood, like she always did. That was one of the reasons I had called her, not someone else.  
"So you walked Krista home and then?" She said while she offered me a toast.  
"How did you know I walked her home?"  
"Come on, you always walk her home" Mikasa said and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, fine. I walked her home and then... I tried to kiss her"  
Mikasa waited for me to continue.  
"And she totally ditched me" 

I took a big bite of the toast Mikasa had offered me. It was good, not as good as the toasts at Jinney, but sill good.

"Maybe she was just nervous"  
"No Mikasa. She literally stepped back, and walked away! Why would she do that if she actually liked me?"  
"I don't know, maybe she'd never kissed a girl before"  
"It's not different from kissing a boy"  
"How do you know? Ever kissed one?" 

I had been out as a lesbian since I was like.. Twelve! Of course I'd never kissed a boy. The thought of it was disgusting enough. 

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't freak out so much, it could be millions of reasons to why she didn't want to kiss you" Mikasa continued, trying to calm me down. It worked. Or well, I didn't cry anymore, but it felt like my heart was made out of stone. If my heart even was there anymore.

"She properly likes Jean..." I sighed.  
"Jean!?"  
"Yeah, that guy in her class, there is many rumours about them, you know"  
"Rumours I hope you're not stupid enough to believe in, Ymir. Cause last time I checked, they were cousins"  
"They are?!" 

Please tell me she's not joking! Please!

"Mhm, they don't talk about it a lot though. So when some people saw them hanging out with their families, they just assumed that those two where dating. Besides, Jean is with Marco"  
"How do you know that Jean's with Marco?"

How come Mikasa knew about a secret gay couple and I did not?

"One time Eren invited them over, and it was totally obvious. At least if you're not an idiot"  
"When I think about it, Jean looks kinda gay..."  
"Eren think he looks like a horse" 

Okey, that was funny. And true. 

"Now what am I supposed to do? It's not like she'll ever want to talk to me again. And I just can't live without her. She's like my drug. Always on my mind, and I ju-"  
My voice cracked and I felt tears that wanted to escape.  
"Just give her some time she wi-" Mikasa started but got interrupted by my phone that started to ring. I grabbed it and my heart took an extra beat when I saw the adorable smiling face lit up the screen. 

Krista called me.

Krista wanted to talk.

With me.

"Answer!" Mikasa almost yelled when I just stared at my phone.  
When it was almost to late to pick up, Mikasa grabbed my phone and answered herself.

What if she had called to tell me to fuck off. To never see her again. It wasn't worth the risk.  
But Mikasa held the phone so even I would be able to hear what Krista would say. 

"Hey Ymir, it's me Krista. I'm at your house, but it wasn't anyone home. So I wonder if you know when you'll be? Home that will say"  
"She will be there in ten minutes, don't worry" Mikasa said and hung up.  
"Common, I'll drive you!"

Did I ever say Mikasa was the best? She is.

\---------------------------------

Mikasa dropped me at my place and I walked up to Krista that sat in the little staircase that lead to me and my fathers apartment.  
If we where going to talk I did not want to do it here, so I invited her in, in my room. 

It was awkward just standing there in my room, so I though that it would be better if we just got over with it.

"I'm sorry" I said, nervously crossing my arms over my chest and staring down at the floor. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, it's obviously that you would freak out. Anyone would"  
"What? Wait, no, I didn't freak out"  
"You didn't?" I looked up at her, she looked just as confused as I felt.  
"No!"  
"Then why did you just leave?!"  
"Because you wanted to kiss me!"  
"So you freaked out?"  
"No I didn't freak out. I just, ugh, it's embarrassing okey?" 

She covered her face with her hands, but I couldn't help thinking that she had been incredibly rude just leaving me like that if she hadn't been offended.

"No! Not okey! You left me thinking that you hated me and had a crush on Jean!"  
"Ymir, that makes no sense, Jean is my cousin"  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me" 

Awkward silence again.  
I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I walked away because I didn't want to kiss you at THAT moment. And I was to embarrassed to tell you why" She said and I sat down in my bed.  
She joined next to me.  
"Why? Come on Krista, I deserve to know"  
"Because I ate some of the disgusting chips Annie had, and I didn't want our first kiss to taste like octopus"  
She started to blush and she looked away.  
I wanted to laugh, and on the inside I did. My cute, adorable, sweet, Krista! She was just to much! 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said with a giggle.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't kiss you cause I taste like octopus. That would just have sounded amazing, wouldn't it"  
"At least it wouldn't have made me think you had a crush on your cousin"  
"I'm stupid"  
"Yeah" I admitted, stupid and adorable.  
"Marry me when I'm smarter" 

My lips where on her's before anyone of us could really react. Her fingers quickly started to pull in my hair and my hand found her waist. Pulling us closer.  
All my happy moments where nothing compared to this, I felt like everything and nothing at the same time.  
My tongue got inside her mouth and I tasted her.  
Toothpaste. She had washed her teeth for me. How cute.  
Our lips parted for a second, giving us space to breathe. But when they once again found each other I felt butterfly's in my whole body.  
My hands got to the back of her dress, starting to pull down the zipper while my lips moved along her neck. 

Tomorrow the whole world would know Krista was mine. 

My cute, stupid, toothpaste tasted, Krista.

Marry me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you can't really 'look gay' but I just wanted to have it in so we could have a horse joke, don't hate me <3


	5. Dinner with Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this chapter and that is why it took me so long to write. But if you have time I would love to hear what you think in the comments <3
> 
> And you know when you think of someone all the time but you still don't want to, yeah. That's pretty much Eren right now.

Damn that hot, short, old man.

"Stop it" I said to myself looking in the mirror.  
"Really, stop it, it's not normal"  
Yesterday when I had met Levi in the store, had been awkward enough, but now I couldn't get his face out of my head.  
No matter how much I tried to think of something else he always interrupted. Rather it was his eyes, his voice, or just the fact that he had gloves.  
He was so annoying. Wouldn't even leave my thoughts alone. 

Cause it was totally his fault. 

His fault that he was attractive and made me want to talk to him. 

I put on my green t-shirt and studied my look. It was totally okey. I had definitely looked worse. And today I had even brushed my messy hair. Though it hadn't made any difference. It was always messy and I couldn't really do anything about it.

It was just that Armin and I were going out to eat and I didn't want to embarrassing him more than necessary.

I walked out of my room and in to the kitchen where mom sat.  
"Goodbye" she said when I entered and I saw her press the 'end call' button on her phone.  
"Hey, who was that?" I asked and while I filled a glass of water.  
She didn't answered.  
"Okeey... Was it like a top secret unicorn agent? Cause if not I'm p-"  
"It was dad" she interrupted me. And I almost choked on the water I was about to put in my mouth. 

She hadn't sounded happy, or sad. More like... Guilty.

"Dad called you?" I said, kinda choked.  
"Yeah, he's in Germany right now, working. But he had actually planned to come visit us in a couple of weeks"  
"Dad's gonna come visit us? Why?"  
"I don't know, he said he missed you guys" mom said with a little smile.

A smile I didn't want to ruin, so I didn't say anything. But I was pretty sure dad wouldn't come back home because he missed us. If that was the case, he would had been home years ago. No matter what his work told him. 

"I think you should talk to Mikasa about it" I said and mom nodded.  
Mikasa was a lot better than I was to talk about dad. She didn't always end up mad and had to spend the night at someone else. Plus the fact that she hated dad just as much as I did for leaving us. So hopefully she would talk some sense in to mom.  
Some sense meaning, we didn't want him at home.

Someone knocked on the door and I went to open it. Happy for the distraction.  
Of course it was Armin, smiling and cute as always. And right on time. No, not really, he was about six minutes early. 

"Are you done?" He asked while eyeing me from top to toe.  
"Yeah I think so" I said as I grabbed my jacket.  
We left the apartment and I started to walk towards the parking lot.  
"Eren, we'll need to take the bus. Grandpa needed the car today"  
"Oh."  
So instead we walked to the buss station. 

"Where are we even supposed to eat?" I asked when we stood waiting for a bus.  
"Well, there is this new restaurant called 'Fight for Sina and Rose' that people say is really good" he answered.  
"That was a long name for a restaurant, couldn't we just grabbed a toast at Jinney?" I said crossing my arms.  
Armin rolled his eyes.  
"You can't live on toast, Eren. Besides, I want to try it out"  
"I don't LIVE on toast, my mom can cook you know"  
"Of course I know, her pancakes are delicious" He said back with a smile.

\--------------------------------

Fight for Sina and Rose turned out to be a pizza place, which made me less against it, cause pizza is good.  
It wasn't a big place, but it was kinda cosy. It made you feel like home in a way. 

"Welcome! What could two young gentlemen want to order here?" A brown haired man said to us when we walked up to the desk. Armin stared to slightly blush from the compliment.  
"We would both like to try 'Maria is dead'" Armin answers the man who nodded and fixed his glasses.  
"Great, it should be done in like seven minutes, during the wait, feel free to chose a table" He talked with so much excitement it was a bit creepy if you wasn't used to it.  
I wasn't.

'Hange' I managed to read on the little name tag that was on his yellow shirt. 

We sat down at a table and waited for our 'Maria is dead' pizzas to arrive.  
By the way, who names a pizza to 'Maria is dead'? That is really weird. If I would name a pizza I would at least name it to something that would sound tasty. 

Dead women did not sound tasty. 

Wonder what Levi would name a pizza, properly to something rude. Like octopus-brat or something. How could he even like those chips anyway? No one I knew liked them. Except Levi.  
Wait, I didn't know Levi. I had talked to him once. ONCE. And then he had only talked to me because he thought my eyes was strange. But he had also said it wasn't a bad thing. Did that mean he liked my eyes?  
The thought of Levi liking anything about me made me feel all warm inside.  
Not that I liked him. He was more someone I looked up to... Like a teacher.  
Armin likes our teacher. Like, like, our teacher.  
No, wait, that was weird. You can't like a teacher. And if Levi is like my teacher, I can't like him.  
Why would I even consider liking him in the first place.  
I haven't consider it. No way.  
By the way, he was old. Wonder what he worked with.  
Not that I want to get to know him.  
I just wonder. 

"Eren! You have been staring out of the window for like five minutes, is something bothering you?" Armin suddenly said and I came back to reality.  
"What? No, I just..." 

Omg, I had been thinking about Levi again! Could he stop popping up in my head? 

"I'm just tired" I said. Armin gave me a look that told me he didn't believe me for a second. And I was sure he would have said something about it, if it weren't for Hange suddenly coming and serving us 'Dead women'. 

Okey, 'Maria is dead' pizza. But it was just such a stupid name.  
"Enjoy your meal boys!" He said and left us. 

I'm not gonna lie. The dead women pizza was delicious. 

But I needed to talk to Armin, so I did.  
"Mom talked to dad this morning" I said quietly before taking the next slice of pizza in my mouth.  
"She did?!" He sounded just as surprised as I had felt.  
"Yeah. He wants to visit."  
"Wow" Armin stopped eating and leaned back on his chair. "Know why?"  
"No."  
We sat quiet for a while. Armin had been involved in my fathers behaviour just as much as myself. Because I always told him everything, and when I had gotten all mad at dad. I spent the night at Armin and his grandfather. 

"You don't want him to come home, do you?" Armin asked, knowing exactly how I felt.  
"It's not like he's gonna stay. He never does. One day he's just there, eating our food and the next day... He's just gone. He doesn't even say goodbye..."  
I felt all empty thinking about it. But it was true. My dad wasn't cut out to be a father. And the fact that mom still thought he had a chance made everything worse. 

Imagining having a strange man in your house. A man that ignores you but you still have to love him... Because in one way you're related.  
It doesn't sound very fun.  
It sound like me and my dad. 

"Eren, I think that yo-" Armin started but then he stopped. Staring behind me, towards the restaurant door.  
I turned and didn't know if I wanted to trow up or be happy.  
No, that's a lie, I wanted to trow up.

Cause in walked Professor Erwin.  
What the hell was he doing in a pizza restaurant? He didn't seem like the kind of man that enjoyed pizza.  
In fact, he didn't seem like the kinda man that enjoyed anything besides failing me on tests and making my bestie go all crazy. 

"Eren, don't look at him" Armin whispered and I turned my head back towards him.  
"What is he doing here?"  
"Maybe he likes pizza"  
I raised one eyebrow, making a sceptic look. "Did you know he-"  
"No, I swear, I had no idea"  
Fine, Armin wasn't good at lying, and whenever he tried I could tell. This was as much as a surprise for him, as it was for me.  
I turned my head back towards Erwin who now was talking to Hange, properly ordering something.  
"Don't look" Armin whispered once again. He started to blush.  
"What? Are you afraid he'll see us?" I asked with a grin.  
"No. I just. Ugh. Stop it"  
It was so cute when he was to embarrassed to talk.  
"If you wanna talk to him though, I think I would be okay with it" I said.  
"Really?" 

Armin don't worry, I didn't expect me to say that either. 

"Yeah, just don't get used to it, it's a one time opportunity"  
"Good to know" He said back with a smile. "I'll talk to him if he sees us, if he doesn't, I'll let it go" 

I was just about to think that he wouldn't see us when he turned his head away from Hange and his eyes landed on Armin.  
Erwin raised a hand to wave and Armin smiled when he waved back. 

Don't tell me this is really happening.  
Yes it is.  
Erwin started to walk towards the table where me and Armin sat.

Have you ever met a teacher outside school?  
It's awkward.  
And it didn't help knowing my best friend had huge crush on him.

"Good day Armin, Eren" he said and stopped next to the table.  
So apparently the 'last name thing' was only something you did in school.  
"Hello profe- I mean Erwin" Armin answered, his blush was far gone.

It was weird. When he talked to Erwin, he was always so controlled and calm. At least on the outside.  
I bet his heart had a disco inside his chest. 

I didn't bother to answer him.

"So what do you think about 'Fight for Sina and Rose'?" He asked, more towards Armin, but I didn't mind.  
"I really like it. It's cosy and the food I great" Armin said back with a little smile.  
"I'll guess I'll tell Hange you said that"  
"Wait, Hange? The man with the yellow shirt?" I interrupted. Did Erwin know him?  
"Yeah. Hange owns this place, and we're good friends" 

Did this man know everyone!?

"Good friends!? Erwin and I are BEST friends!" Hange suddenly said hugging Erwin from behind. I hadn't even noticed him walking up to us.  
"Who are these by the way? You didn't tell me you had other friends!" 

It's was really funny listening to Hange talk to my professor. I had just assumed that everyone talked to him with respect. But Hange? Nope, he talked to him like if Erwin was a little puppy or something.

"This is my students. Armin and Eren" Erwin calmly answered. He was properly used to Hanges excitement.  
"Armin!? The one that gave you such a cute bracelet? Aww! He wears it everyday!" Hange said and sat down in the chair next to Armin.  
"Ehem... Well..." Erwin cleared his throat. 

I don't think that was something we was supposed to know. Or something I wanted to know.  
Inside, I was sure Armin screamed out of happiness. But that thought made me feel kinda disgusted so I tried to think of something else.  
It didn't work.

"Wait, if you own this place, did you name the pizza?" I asked.  
"Yes I did! Do you like it? I mean it took a while to come up with all the names, but it was a really funny experiment!"  
"Experiment? That's a... Different chose of word" Armin interrupted, he was properly just as confused as I was.  
"You think!? Really, I use that word all the time! Don't I Erwin?"  
"You sure do"

Hange seemed nice though. Just a little bit to happy and open for my taste.  
But nice and funny in a way. 

"So what are you guys doing today?" He asked me and Armin.  
"Ehm... Well we..." Armin started. It wasn't much to say since we hadn't really planned anything. 

And clearly Hange got that.  
"So you haven't planned anything? Then why don't you join us. We where about to watch 'Humanity's reminder' on the movie in like 30 minutes"  
"I don't think that-" Armin started but when Hange had made up his mind, you apparently better go with it.  
"Oh come on! It will be fun! I mean you are obviously close to Erwin, and I want to get to know my friends friends. By the was so is Levi joining, he's another friend and I think he needs all the social interactions he can get"

Wait. Levi? Would he be joining. 

I met Armins eyes. He wanted to go.  
Of course he wanted to go. Erwin was going.  
But I wanted to go to. Even if it was for the reason to meet Levi... And tell him to get out of my head of course. Why else would I want to meet Levi?  
No, I was lying to myself again. I wanted to se his pretty face and hear his sharp voice once again. 

"Well, we would love to go!" I said before even Armin had a chance to answer, And he gave me a 'what? Are you serious?' look.  
"Okey, then let's get going" Erwin said with a smile towards Armin. Who smiled back with all the confusion over my answer showing in his eyes. 

\--------------------------------

While we walked to the movie, that only laid a few streets from 'Fight for Sina and Rose' I talked to Hange.  
He talks a lot by the way.  
And he talks about everything.  
I would have loved to walk next to Armin but he and Erwin was having a deep discussion about something a few steps ahead of us. 

"When I was your age, students didn't really hang out with their teachers. So I kinda wonder how that started to be a thing" He asked a gave me a weird look.  
"It's not I thing, I promise. And as you can see, Armin is the one that hangs out with a professor. I don't." I said back with a sigh.  
Hange started to grin.  
"So you're jealous?"  
"What? No! Of who?"  
"Your boyfriend!" He said pointing at Armin that walked a bit to close to Erwin if you asked me.  
"He's not my boyfriend, ew! Did you miss the part where I said best-friend. BEST not BOY."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said and his grin disappeared in a second. "than that explains the looks" He said and laid extra pressure on the word 'looks'  
"What looks?" I asked. 

Rather this person was crazy, or I was blind. There was no looks as far as I was concerned. 

"You know the look you give to someone that you like" He explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.  
"Nooo..."  
It wasn't. 

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you never had a crush before!" He said and when I didn't answer his smile grew bigger. "When I was your age, I had had like twelve crushes"  
"How old are you anyway?" I asked, trying my best to change the subject. 

My dating life was not something that I wanted to discuss with Hage, that I had known for like 15 minutes. 

"I'm 26" 

I wanted to ask why he was friend with Erwin when he was so much younger, but I didn't. Since that would properly only lead to a long story I didn't want to hear.  
So I nodded instead.

When we arrived I stopped outside to tie my shoe and the other went inside.  
Why did I take my converse? I hated to tie shoes, it was the worst. 

When I finally was done and was just about to go inside myself, I stopped. Meeting the eyes of the person that had reached for the door handle at the same time as me.  
Our hands had almost touched each other's, or well, they would almost have, if he wasn't wearing a pair of black leather gloves. 

The short man stared at me.  
Could he stop doing that? 

"Hey!" I greeted him, trying to hide that my heart was beating to fast to be considering normal.  
"Hey" Levi answered and opened the door for me.  
I didn't move.  
Was he seriously opening the door for me? No one had ever done that before. Except Armin, when he wanted to play gentlemen. 

"Are you gonna stand there all day, kid?" He said after a while.  
"E... No, nice, em.. Thank you. I mean" I rattled as I went inside.  
"Don't thank me, thank the shitty door for not closing and making you go pancake flat"

That was embarrassing. 

I looked around and saw that Hange, Erwin and Armin stood in the line to buy popcorn. I hadn't really brought any money (not that I had much anyway) so I sat down at one of the tables to wait for them.  
I hadn't expect Levi to join me though.  
"Now tell me, kid, how it comes that your coconut friend is in the company of two old idiots?"  
"Long story" I just said. Not really wanting to talk about it. "By the way, don't call me kid" 

Just because i didn't want to talk about that, didn't mean I didn't want to talk at all.  
I wanted to talk to him.  
Cause whenever I did I felt this rush! And when I looked at his grey eyes, I felt so calm. Like all my worries where blown away.  
I didn't know why, I just did.  
Stupid me for thinking I wanted him to go alway. No, I wanted him to stay. To never leave. This strange man made me feel safe. And I wanted a safe zone so bad. 

"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because I'm not a kid"  
"I thought we made that clear in the store yesterday, compared to my age, you're a baby"  
I rolled my eyes. No way I was letting him get away with that.  
"Oh come on! 16 years isn't that much anyway!" I said. 

Why did I say that? 16 years was hella much. Or maybe not.  
Honestly, I didn't want it to be. If my age where affecting the way he saw me... I don't know, I just wanted to feel good enough for once. And being called kid, that didn't help. 

"16 years is like your whole life"  
"I'm 17"  
"I don't care"  
I smiled. I couldn't help it. It was so funny. It really looked like he didn't care, but if he didn't why would he talk to me? 

He sighed and pulled his hand trough his hair. 

That was hot.  
What.  
No.  
Wait.  
My cheeks turned red and I put up my hands to cover it. Looking away. 

"If I got this thing right, you're here to watch a move with your friend, who is here to watch a move with brows, and brows is here to watch a move with me. So, are you gonna get some popcorns?"

I assumed brows where Erwin, so did he leave out Hange on purpose? 

"No, no popcorns for me"  
He raised one perfect brow, eyeing me.  
"Don't have any money" I continued and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Salt or butter?" He asked and raised from the table.  
"What?"  
"You're popcorns, salt or butter?"  
"But I did-"  
"Kid, no one goes to a movie without popcorn. And I got money so salt or butter?"  
"Butter.."  
And with that answer he went and joined the other ones in line.  
He wasn't seriously going to buy me popcorn right? This had to be a joke. And so I thought. Until he and the rest came to my table, and he was carrying two medium butter-popcorns. 

\--------------------------------

The movie was good, but the ending, not as great.  
"Who ends a movie in a cliffhanger?!" I complained as we all walked towards the exit when the move was over.  
"It wouldn't be a cliffhanger if you just read the book, Eren" Armin said patting my shoulder.  
"No one has time for that"  
"I had"  
"Yes, but you're Armin!"  
"So? You're Eren"  
"Exactly, and Eren doesn't read"  
Armin rolled his eyes.  
"You're hopeless" he smiled.  
"I know" I smiled back. 

"Do one of you need a ride home? Cause I got a seat over in my car" Erwin asked when we where outside.  
Armin looked at me with his cute puppy face.  
Fine. It was pretty much my fault we where here anyway.  
"Go ahead Armin. I'll just take a bus" I said as I hugged him goodbye. 

And yes. I hug my best friend goodbye. Just like I hug my mom, and my sister.  
No big deal. 

Erwin and Armin left, and so did Hange who apparently lived within walk distance. And that was when I realised that there was no bus to take.  
It was Sunday.  
No buses went to that direction after lunch on Sunday's.  
It would take me around 40 minutes to walk home. And in September it's not very worm. 

"Are you lost or something?" A sharp voice suddenly break trough the silence.  
I turned and met Levis eyes.  
"No, just realised that I will have to walk home."  
"If you want a ride, I could drive you" he said and held up a car key.  
"I'm not sure-"  
"Then feel free to walk. I don't care." He tuned and started to walk around the corner. 

Normally I wouldn't get in in a car with a man I had only knew for like two days. But this wasn't just a man. This was Levi. And somehow I trusted him. 

"Wait!" I shouted and he stopped. "Could you drive me home?" 

If it would have been a bit lighter outside, I might even would have seen him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where on the fifth chapter and the boys have barley talked to each other, I'm sorry but I don't really believe in 'love at first sight' so please be patient xD


	6. Just a trip in Levis car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella short (like Levi... No sorry xD) but I'm lazy and I think it was a good place to end at. But atlest our main ship is getting somewhere. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it in the comments and thanks for all the kudos <3 it makes me really happy!

I got in Levis black car. It was a nice one. And it was also incredibly clean.  
Mostly of the cars I had been in had at least had some dirt with it. But not Levis. As clean as if it just had gotten out of the store. 

"So where do you live, kid?" He asked as he started the car.  
"Just outside the city, in Wall, on the 5th street"  
"Never been there, so which way?"  
He has never been to Wall? Really? Okay, fine it wasn't a big place, but at least one time, or did he like never ever leave this city?  
"There is two ways, one trough the city and one around it"  
He nodded.  
"The one trough probably goes faster and I think I can find the way" I continued.  
"Think?" He asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
"Yeah, I don't really drive and both Armin, Mikasa and the busses takes the other way"  
"So if we get lost, I'm blaming you, kid"  
He snapped and I smiled.  
"Seems fair" 

We drove for around seven minutes while I guided Levi the way. And then he reached for the radio, turning it on. 

It started to play a song a recognised, but I couldn't remember from where. 

"This song, I think I've heard it" I said, mostly to break the silence.  
"Not surprised, kid, they play it all the time"  
"I can understand that, it's good"

It really was. Specially the singer.

"You like 'No Name'?" Levi asked, eyeing me for a second, before turning his head back towards the road.  
"No Name?"  
"Yeah, the band that plays it."  
"Never heard of it to be honest... Do you like them?"  
"You must be tone deaf to not like them"  
I nodded. 

"Am I supposed to turn left here, or keep going forward?"  
I looked around, I still had no idea of where we was, and I hadn't had that for the last couple of minutes.  
"Emm... Turn" 

Levi turned and then he drove in and stopped at a empty parking lot. 

"Okey, kid. It obvious that you have no clue of where we are. And because you have made me turn in the most weirdest places, neither have I. So now tell me how it comes that a 17 years old, can't find his way home"  
He didn't sound mad, not even a bit. He sounded just like he always did, maybe just a little tired. Though it was two hours before midnight, and I guessed he had work tomorrow. So I couldn't blame him for being tired.  
"Well..." I started. It was so embarrassing. I mean, he was right. Which 17 years old was so stupid he couldn't even find his way home. "I have only lived here for like one and a half year, and no one does actually take this way. We always go with the other one"  
I looked away. He would probably kick me out and let me walk. I had basically ruined his night. Maybe he had kids and a wife to look after at home. 

I didn't like that thought. I didn't like that thought at all.  
Levi wasn't married, right? He didn't have a ring... But he was definitely in the right age of getting married. Lucky person who got to marry him. Not that I wanted to. I just think that marrying someone so nice and handsome-  
Wait what.  
I did not just think that. Stupid brain!

"So why did you tell me to take the way that you didn't know?"  
"I thought you wanted to take the fastest way..."  
Or maybe I had just wanted to impress him. And if that was my plan, I think I failed. A lot. God, this was so embarrassing.

"And I thought I told you not to assume things, cause see where that lead us. We're lost in a town we are both supposed to find in, and it's just-" he stopped.  
I was about to say 'I'm sorry' but then I saw his face. His head was resting with his forehead against the top of the steering wheel. And he was smiling. Cause I'm pretty sure that was what you called a smile. I had never seen him smile before. He always looked so grumpy. But his smile...  
It was beautiful!  
And breathtaking. Literally. 

He looked up at me, straight in to my eyes and I felt butterfly's in my whole body. If his grey eyes where pretty when he was grumpy, they where gorgeous when he was smiling. He wasn't smiling to the fullest though. It was actually a very small smile. And if I ever would put up a goal in life, making Levi smile to his fullest would be it. 

"You really are a stupid kid" he shook his head and his face turned back to its bitter self. Like if it never changed.

And I had no idea how I was supposed to react to that. I wanted to argue but he was kinda right at this point. 

"So, do you think that if I found the way back to where we started, you could show me the other way, and find your home?"

I nodded. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. 

\--------------------------------

"I can't drive any closer, is it a long way from here?" Levi asked when he stopped by the end of the 5th street.  
"Nah, it takes around four minutes to walk or something" I undid the belt and was about to step out of the car when he stopped me.  
"Give me your phone"  
"What?" 

Was he asking for my phone, really? Was he a thief now?

"Don't look so scared, kid, you'll get back"

I thought about it for a moment and then handed it over. He looked at it for a second and I thought that he would comment on how old and bad it was, but then he took of one of his gloves, did something and handed it back to me.

"I put in my number and when you get home I want you to text me" 

He gave me his number?  
"Why?"  
"Because it's late and dark outside, a lot of things can happen in a four minutes walk, and if you die or whatever I will be responsible as the last one that saw you" 

Was he worrying for me? In one way it seemed like that, but it also sounded that this was more than just caring for a random boy. Wonder what he had been trough...

"Okay, I'll text you. Thanks for the drive..." I said, with a bit of embarrassment at the last part, remembering that I got us lost.  
I jumped out of the car and saw it drive away. When I started to walk back to the apartment I hoped that mom would be asleep. Cause I was definitely not in the mood to talk about dad.  
Dad? I hadn't given him a single thought in hours.  
Levi really did take my worries away.  
He really was a beautiful safe zone.

\--------------------------------

~Levi~

I got inside my apartment, took of my shoes and gloves. Went to the bathroom and washed my hands.  
I had actually touched Erens phone, sure I had found it disgusting, but I had still done it.  
Good job me, good job. 

The kid should be home now anyway. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and lightened up the screen.  
No messages.  
Please tell me that he just had forgotten. I did not want 'Petra' all over again.  
When I had Erens phone I had at least sent a 'z' to my number so I had his, and right now, I was happy for that.

•Did you die or something?• I texted him as I went out to the living room.  
Lucky me I got a reply almost directly.  
•sry, my mom started to talk about stuff so I kinda forgot•

Okey Levi, you can calm down now. He was home and alive. No 'Petra' today.

•stupid brat•  
•hey! It was not my fault old man•  
The kid was apparently braver when he didn't have to say something straight to my face.  
Couldn't blame him, as Hange said, I had a 'resting bitch face'  
Though I wondered if he was blushing now as much as he had done before. The picture of his adorable smile popped up in my head.  
God, he was to cute. And don't even get me started on his eyes. It was like staring straight in to the ocean. Having so pretty eyes should be illegal. He should be illegal. Or at least he talking to me should be.  
That kid had made me smile for Gods sake! I can't remember last time I had smiled. 

•shouldn't you be asleep by now? I'm pretty sure you have school tomorrow•  
•shouldn't you? I bet you have work•  
•I am a old man, I can take care of myself, kid•  
•shut up•  
And with that I let the conversation drop. I went out to the kitchen and started to make some tea. I wasn't planning on go to bed in a while anyway. Cause it's not like I would fall asleep. I slept way to little for a normal human being, but it wasn't really something I could help.  
But I did admire people who could fall asleep just like that. I seemed so peaceful and like a great way to escape reality. 

I took a sip of my tea and wondered if Eren likes tea. Maybe he had never tried it. If that was the case, he should.  
Ugh, I need to stop thinking about that kid and his pretty eyes. I was to old for crushes. And he was to young. He didn't seem to mind my age though. In fact, he didn't seem to mind a lot of things. He just seemed happy, and impulsive. And there was nothing bad with that.  
But crushes wasn't my thing in general, so I should properly just make sure not to fall for an ocean eyed brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a 'Petra' you may wonder. Well you will know, in the future, I promise. Let's just say that Levis past isn't the best.


	7. Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, but please read!

So I haven't posted the next chapter because one simple reason.   
I can't make up my mind! So I'm now begging you to help.   
And I didn't want to make an extra note for this but I have been thinking about this for weeks, and I honestly feel bad for not posting when I know there is people that are reading. 

The thing is about Eren. Do you want him to wear a dress again? I can't decide! It won't make a huge difference what so ever, but still.   
Please leave a comment and tell,  
Do you want Eren to wear a dress again? Or would you rather have him in "boy" clothes?

I need your help!!!   
~thanks <3


	8. Trouble and a hairpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you are to.   
> And you will probably notice that I used many of your ideas, not only in this chapter, but they will come in future ones as well.   
> But that's because you guys are the best and I like the feeling that we are getting trough this together!
> 
> ~Enjoy

"You look tired" I said when I stopped next to Armins locker Monday morning.   
"Didn't get much sleep" He said with a little yawn.   
"Why not?" I asked, he had gotten home much earlier than I, and Armin wasn't the person that usually failed sleeping on Sunday's night.   
He looked in to my eyes and started to grin. So I gave him a confused look.   
Apparently he didn't know that he had that creepy smile on his face, so when he realised it, he quickly looked away.  
"Armin!" I said, trying to make him explain himself.  
"What?"

Ugh, don't play innocent.

"What did you do last night?"  
"Nothing"  
"Yes you did! Or did you just start smiling cause I'm about to fuck up in french class again?" I crossed my arms and he sighted.   
"Do we have to talk about it right now?"  
"Yes, I want to know"  
He rolled his eyes, knowing that I would keep on going until he told me. But honestly, I had a feeling this wasn't something he wanted to keep from me ether.  
"Fine" he said and leaned closer so he could whisper in my ear. "Me and Erwin"

I did not like where this where going.

"We sort of made out"

What!?

"In his car"

Eew.

"Before he dropped me off, and I couldn't sleep because of happiness" 

Just kidding. I didn't want to know.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at Armin. Trying to register what he had said.   
Armin and Erwin. My friend and my teacher. My bestie and Levis bestie. Where they like a thing now? And how much did Armin mean with 'make out'? Had my cute innocent bestie lost his virginity? Or had he just kissed Erwin? 

"You and Erwin did what!?" I screamed out when my voice started to work normally again.  
"Eren! Shhh, keep it down"  
"There is no one here" Which was true, class was about to start so we where the only ones left around the lookers.  
"Why did you tell me?" I said with the most whiniest voice I had.  
"You wanted me to" Armin replied with a small laugh.  
"I will never be able to see professor Erwin the same again" I covered my face with my hands trying to delete what I just had heard.   
Armin just laughed, apparently enjoying this.   
"Did you guys like..."  
"No! Eren, how stupid do you think I am? We was in a car"   
Okey, good. Armin was still a cute virgin. 

He sighted and looked at me and I could see the worries in his eyes, did he think I was angry with him?  
"Are you mad?" He asked and suddenly I felt guilty. I wasn't mad, was I? Sure, I didn't like the though of him and Erwin, but if it made Armin happy I didn't want to ruin it. Armin deserved happiness, even if that meant Erwin.   
"Em.. No." I shocked my head. "But if he hurt you, you'll have to let me kill him"   
"Deal" 

\-------------------------------

~Levi~ 

"So do you know if Erwin is coming on Friday?" Hange asked while she, like usually, walked around in my apartment.   
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I answered and took a sip of my tea.

"Because he's not here, and you always know what he's doing" I heard her coming out of my bedroom and how she opened up the door to the bathroom. 

In the begging of our friendship it had bothered me that she always looked in every room and opened every box, like to see if I owned something interesting. But I got used to it and stopped caring. And I only stopped her if she hadn't had her hands washed. 

"He'll probably be there, though I don't know if he will be coming alone"  
"What do you mean?" She asked, suddenly standing here in the kitchen.   
Shityglasses can literally pop up at any second.   
"Well it is obvious that he has been occupied with someone these last two weeks" I sighted.  
"Are you saying he's dating someone!?" She sat down at the table with me and her eyes where filled with excitement.   
Ugh. Why did I bring this up, now I had to deal with Hange's 'creepy-mood'.

"Well it was about time. Do you think it's a girl or a boy? Kinda hope it's a girl. You know, it would be fun not only being boys. What if Erwin will bring them on Friday? God, how old do you think they are? I bet on younger. Erwin is more into younger people right?"   
I just let her go on, she talked so fast there was barley any room for me to add something anyway. And getting into a discussion with shityglasses was not on my 'to do list'.

"Well if we say Erwin is bringing someone, that will make us six" She kept going, counting on her fingers. I just nodded.   
"But Levi, those two... Em, Armin and Eren? Did you perhaps get their numbers?"  
I looked at her, was she serious?  
"You wanna invite the brat?" I snapped, and she clearly got that I didn't love the idea.  
"Oh come on! They where really nice! And I bet it will be fun!" She was almost jumping in her chair. Begging like a three year old child.   
In this situation I had two options.   
One, telling her I had Erens number and let her invite him and the coconut.  
Two, lie and say I didn't have Erens number and not have make a fool out of myself, needing to text the brat for her.   
The thing is, I hate lies. And if I can avoid them, I will.

"Unfortunately for me, I do happens to have Erens shity number" I sad wile taking another sip of my tea. Staring out the window, to avoid seeing that creepy smile that grew all over her face.   
What the hell was she thinking now?  
"Ravioli that's wonderful! Pretty pretty please invite him to my birthday party!" 

She didn't just call me Ravioli.

Before I even had time to answer, she got up from the chair. "Oh my! I'm gonna miss my buss if I don't leave! Well, thanks for letting me drop by, see you on Friday!" And just like that, she left my apartment, and I was all alone again. 

I picked up my phone from my pocket and clicked on mine and Erens last conversation. He's going to think I'm some kid of creep for suddenly texting him, when we hadn't talked in two weeks.  
I took a deep breath and started to write.   
•Oi, kid, you there?•   
It got put on 'read' almost to fast to be normal. Like if the brat had had this conversation opened and just stared at it. 

It was pathetic how much that thought amused me.

~Eren~ 

I almost dropped the phone when the text messages arrived. And my fingers answered before I even could react.   
•Yeah•  
I hadn't expected anyone to text me. Especially not Levi. Did he.. Want to talk to me? We hadn't had any contact since the day he drove me home.   
Not that it had helped on my behalf. There was something about that little smile and those grey eyes that just didn't want to get out of my mind. And I was to embarrassed of it to even tell Armin. Cause thinking of someone 24/7 wasn't normal. At least I knew that.

•Are you free on Friday?•   
What? Was he asking me out!   
No, wait, why would I assume that? I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Lucky me I was alone in my room. 

Was I free on Friday?   
Not really, me and Marco had planned to hang out. But something told me that being with Levi would be much more fun. And I mean... Marco would understand. He was a nice guy.   
•Yeah•   
•Then I'll pick you up at six where I dropped you of last time, your friend can join as well•  
I felt how my smile faded a bit when I read the last part. Armin could join. It made me feel... Weird? And that I felt that, made me feel bad. Of course Armin could join, he was my friend. Why would I not want him to join?

And that is when I realised that I had been smiling like a fucking idiot. Oh god! Why had I been smiling? Because Levi texted me? No! That is no reason for smiling like a freaking dork. Stupid me. Keep it together.  
I didn't even know what we where supposed to do.   
I should probably ask him what would happen on Friday. I could do that right? I mean... It wouldn't sound weird or anything?   
I wrote down the question and stared at it for over a minute. 

"Come on Eren, just push 'send', it a normal question, just send it" I whispered to myself in frustration. What the hell was I so nervous for?  
•What is happening on Friday?• 

See, it wasn't hard.

•it's shityglasses birthday and she insist you to be there• 

Who was shityglasses? The only one I knew with glasses was... Ehm Hange. But Hange was a he... right?

•oh, and by the way, don't wear something that will make you look like shit•  
And I don't know why, but I couldn't help but to smile when I replied.  
•I'll try•

\----------------------------

The next day after school I went home with Armin. He lived in this tiny house with his grandpa and, I don't know how to explain it, but it has this home-feeling to it. And therefore I just love being at Armins place. 

"So, did you do the homework?" Armin asked as he sat down in his bed. I sat down in the chair next to the desk.  
"We had homework? In what?" I asked. Not really surprised, I always forget about homework.  
"In French Eren! Why do you always forget?"   
"I don't always forget!" I said to defend myself, even tough it was practically a total lie. Armin just raised his brows  
"You forget 99% of the time"   
I nodded, because it was zero lie in what he had just said.   
Though I couldn't help it. School was just so boring and especially French class. Not that I unliked the language itself, it was pretty beautiful. But it was also fucking impossible to spell. Really, who decided to end most of the feminine words with an e, but skip some of them? Why even have an e if you weren't supposed to say it anyway.

"Anyway, do you wanna do the homework?"   
"Not really..."   
"What a surprise" He said with a sigh. "Then what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, can't we just play games?"   
"Yeah, why not"   
Armin started his Xbox and then we played this game where you where supposed to collect some kind of coins and at the same time not get eaten by these huge monsters.  
"By the way, what are you doing on Friday?" I asked when Armin had won for the third time.   
"Oh, on Friday? Well Erwin said he was going to bring me to Hanges place. You remember Hange right?" 

So shityglasses was Hange, and Armin new about the birthday party. But not from me. He knew about it thanks to Erwin.   
I felt this knot grow in my belly, the fact that Armin had already got information from someone else felt so weird. Normally, we where always the ones that told each other.

"Yeah I remember Hange. You know... Levi invited me as well" I lied, cause it was a lie. Levi had invited me AND Armin. And I had just made it sound like he had invited me only.

"Really? That great, cause I was afraid that I wouldn't know anyone there, wich would have been awkward" he said with a smile.   
A smile that didn't feel real, so I didn't smile back. Was something bothering him? He had been kinda off the last week. What could possibly- then it hit me. I knew exactly why Armin seemed off every time we had talked about 'him'.   
"Armin?" I started, not really knowing how I should get in to the subject.   
"Yeah?" He answers with a nod, as he started to pack away his Xbox.   
And since I didn't really know how to start the conversation in a good way, I simply just went straight on to it.   
"Are you and Erwin like a thing? I mean, are you dating?"   
Armin looked at me with surprise in his eyes. He had not been expecting me to say that.   
I guess even I can be unpredictable some times.   
"Well... We haven't really said that we're dating..."   
"You haven't!?" I said with a little to much anger in my voice, cause Armin jumped back. "You have been 'hanging out' for two weeks, and you're not dating!?"  
"Eren, it's not that simple.."  
"Why not? Is he with someone else!?"  
"No.."  
"Are you too young for him!?"   
"Eren no.."  
"Then what?!" I asked as I felt the anger boiling up inside me.  
"You wouldn't get it" he just said and looked away.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You like Erwin, right?"   
"Yes."   
"And he likes you?"  
"...I guess..." He almost whispered.  
"He hasn't said that he likes you!?"

No wonder Armin was feeling down, he had finally found someone he really liked and wanted to spend time with, and then not even get to know how the other one feels, it must be horrible and heartbreaking. Especially for someone like Armin. Is this what Erwin made Armin feel, Erwin could go to hell.

Armin just sat and stared down at the floor.   
"Armin I think-"   
"No Eren!" He interrupted with a strong voice. "Don't you dare say that he is not good for me, okey? You don't know anything about this so don't even try to give me advice. I don't know what makes you unlike him, but I trust him! And he just needs some time"   
"I don't want you to get hurt!"   
"I'm not getting hurt, Eren!"   
"Yes you are! Every time someone mention Erwin you get this kind of sad smile! You hang out with him even though you don't know if he even likes you back, and that makes you feel horrible! Admit it, Armin, he's hurting you!"   
I stopped. We had pretty much been screaming at each other. And I knew that Armin hated when we did so. So I stopped and waited for him to say something.   
He didn't. Not in a long time. Until he finally sighed and said with a small voice.  
"Yes, he makes me feel bad. But I trust him. And I want you to trust me. And if you can't, just stay out of it"

So that was his opinion. He wanted me to not care.   
I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find any words. It felt like a wall had been build between us. So I just did what every stupid teenager would have done.   
I grabbed my bag and left. 

\------------------------------

I woke up in my bed the next morning and felt dizzy. I barely remembered what I had done after I came home. But I would guess that I had just simply went into my room, and slept of the anger.   
I still didn't want to go to school though. Cause what if Armin was mad at me. It might sound childish, but I wouldn't know how to deal with it.   
Of course had we argued before, but never longer than three minutes. 

"Eren! We need no leave" Mikasa yelled trough the door.   
"Eren now!" She opened the door and walked in to my messy room.   
"You're still in bed!"   
I didn't answer, I just turned around facing the wall.   
"Eren are you okey?" She walked up to me and put a hand on my forehead.   
"Well, you don't have a fever"   
"Mikasa, I don't feel well, can't I just call in sick?"   
She studied me for some seconds and took a deep breath.   
"Fine, but then you'll have to promise me you will rest"   
"Yeah, I promise, don't be such a mom"   
She left and I turned so I could look up at the ceiling. And that was just what I did. For how long? I don't know. But I heard Mikasa tell mom to call me in sick and not bother me, how she then left for school. And then a while later how mom also left for work. And then I just laid there thinking about everything and nothing. 

It wasn't until after lunchtime that I realised Friday was tomorrow. Tomorrow I would get to see Levi. The thought about that made me feel all warm inside. Spending time with Levi just seemed like it would be the best thing ever. Not that I cared specially about him, or that I had missed his company, but he made me feel happy. And since I now wasn't all cool with Armin, it seemed like a great timing.   
I imagined Levis face in my head. Those deep grey eyes, that raven black hair, and god, that unrealistic handsome smile.  
Wait.  
Had I just said handsome? Levi wasn't handsome? No way I would find a 33 year old guy attractive.   
I put up my hands to my cheeks, they where really warm, and I bet that they where extremely red as well.  
Why the hell did a simple thought of Levi make me all flustered. He was just a good looking dude. Nothing more, nothing less.  
A good looking dude that I somehow loved to spend time with.   
I bet Levi has many friends, since he has this 'calm aura' around him. And someone looking like him kinda have to have a girlfriend... I swallowed, trying to think about something else. The excitement and happiness I just had had where all gone. And I felt... Empty?

\----------------------------

I did went to school the next day. And my theory that Armin was mad at me tuned out to be true. Or maybe not mad, but he clearly didn't want to talk, so we pretty much avoid each other. But since we shared the same friends it didn't only bother us.   
I don't know if Armin told anyone about why we where 'fighting', but our entire friend group split up in two.   
Jean and Marco went with Armin, which I honestly didn't mind, except that it would have been nice to have Marcos encouraging words.   
Krista spent her time with me, and I would probably have enjoyed it more if she wasn't so quiet. And Sasha, she kinda switched from time to time. 

It was odd, cause one part of me wanted to go over to Armin and tell him that I was sorry and beg him to forgive me. But the other part had no idea of what I had done wrong. Obviously I had just gotten worried, he was the one that had made it in to a fuss. And he was the one dating Erwin.   
But it was odd. Really odd not to have my little friend follow me everywhere.   
And it was not odd in a good way.

 

But right before lunch I got tired of ignoring the glimpses Armins had given me during the day, so I just left.   
It wasn't first time I skipped school, but I hadn't done it much either. So I didn't know how I was supposed to feel about it. Neither had I no clue of what I was going to do.   
At least was going home no option, in case Mikasa or mom would for some reason be home.   
But the I remembered that Levi had said I wasn't allowed to look like shit tonight, not that I knew how he thought shit looked, but I bet my old baggy shirts wasn't good enough.   
And luckily my school is placed pretty close to this tiny little shopping centre with like seven stores. And not that I know much about fashion, but I should be able to find something good looking. 

 

Shopping for clothes turned out to be harder than I thought.   
Really, how can people go do this for fun?   
It is so much to choose between and when you finally found something you liked it was way to expensive. And the sizes turned out to be different from store to store.   
But after some hours, at least, I think I finally had found something I liked that didn't cost everything I owned.   
It was a pink and purple-ish long sleeved sweater. Not very thick, but not too thin either. Perfect for the Autumn weather. 

And well, I knew the colour would look good on me. 

Hopefully Levi would appreciate it. And not think it would look like shit. 

\---------------------------

I got inside the apartment and went straight in to my room. The clock was already half pas five. Which meant that I had to leave soon.   
I changed shirt and took a look in to the mirror. Not bad actually.   
Pink really did go well with my weird eyes.   
My hair though. Why did it always look like I had been sleeping in a pile of magnets. I had strands pointing out in every directions. I grabbed my brush and tried my best to fix it, but it stayed the same. 

Suddenly Mikasa opened up my door and walked in.   
"Where have you been all day?" She said and crossed her arms over her chest.   
I just shrugged my shoulders as an answer.   
"Eren! Mom and I have been worried, usually when you leave after school you tell us where you are going"   
"I'm 17 Mikasa, I don't need babysitting" I sighed.  
"How can you be 17 when you don't even know how to brush your hair" she sad and nodded towards my head.   
"Ha ha, very funny" I said with the most ironic voice I had.   
"Do you need help?"   
"You mean there is a way to make my hair look normal?"   
Did she own some kind of magic brush of something?   
"Actually there is" she laughed and left to go get something. When she returned a minute later she had brought two blue... Ehm... I think it's called hairpins. I recognised them since she had used them a lot when we where kids.   
"Okay, now stay still" She grabbed my head and started to fix my hair. And when I got to look into the mirror I realised that she had simply put up my bangs. One blue clip on each side.   
It did work like magic though. My hair didn't look that messy anymore and honestly, I looked a bit cute.   
I mean it would probably had been cuter if I was a girl, but it was much better than to have hair everywhere. 

I went out to mom who was sitting in the tiny little living room. But I didn't say anything cause she was talking to someone on the phone. And whoever that someone was, they seemed to make her incredibly happy, because she had a huge smile all over her face. At first she didn't even notice that I hade joined her in the room.   
"Oh, Eren is here" she suddenly said to the one she was talking to. And that really surprised me, cause who could my mom be talking to that knew who I was.   
I met my moms eyes and felt my heart drop. I recognised that look.   
Normal people would just have simply left in this situation. But I couldn't remember how my legs worked. And neither could I think something. I just stood there.   
My mom, who thought I didn't leave for a totally different reason said   
"I think Eren wants to talk with you" and handed me the phone.   
I tried to swallow, but my mouth was all dry.   
"Hello Eren! How's it going?" I heard my fathers voice say from the phone that was resting in my hand.   
"You're 17 now, that's big! So have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet? It's about time don't you think. And how is Armin? You two are still friends right?" 

I didn't know what to say.  
I didn't know how to react or what to feel.   
But I did feel.   
I felt disappointed, mad, horrible, betrayed, confused, unsafe and so much more that I don't even can find words for. 

"So is everything going well in school, you're not skipping classes? And how are you're grades? I hope you're not failing anything"   
What was most weird of it all was that he sounded so happy. Like if he actually cared. Like if talking to me was the best thing ever.   
But I didn't feel that at all. I just felt that I needed to get out of there. So I dropped the phone, punt on my shoes and left.   
And it only took me to get out of the building before the tears came rushing down.   
I didn't know exactly why I was crying, but I couldn't help it. I had always been one of the boys that cried when he got hurt, and when I was little I had cried a lot. 

Why had mom talked to dad?   
Why was dad so nice all sudden?   
Why was I so afraid of him? 

I stood at the spot where Levi where supposed to pick me up, and tried my best to make it look like I hadn't been crying at all.   
And when the clean black car stopped in front of me, I jumped in as fast as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter thing will get real. 
> 
> Okey, maybe not... OR!?   
> At least Levi will get some time in the spotlight~


	9. Hanges Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost one year later and I'm back... lol, sorry 
> 
> Anyway, for you guys that still wanna read this, here you go!  
> Don't really like this chapter (except for Eren cause he'll look cute) but the next chapter, he he, I'm exited!
> 
> Also, this chapter switch perspective between Levi and Eren a lot, sorry for that as well

~Levi~

My first impression was cute. Just fucking cute. If I hadn't known it was Eren I could easily have mistaken him for a girl. It's not like he was extremely masculine normally, but with his hair pinned back like that there no way he wouldn't be able to pass as an innocent girl from high school. 

"Are we just supposed to stand here all day?" He snapped, only looking straight forward out the window.

Honestly this kid needs to chill, he gets in my car looking like an angel, he has obviously been crying and now he's mad too? It's not like I'm the best in social situations but I do know that that's not very appropriate. 

I pressed my foot on the gas and started to drive towards Isabelles place.  
"Wanna talk about it?" I asked throwing him a quick glance.  
"Talk about what?!" He snapped back. Still not looking at me.

Yup, he was definitely not in a good mood.

"Oh I don't know, why you're feeling so fucking happy and how wonderful your life seems to be?" I talked with so much sarcasm it would be impossible to miss. I know talking with sarcasm to someone that's mad ist very nice, but I'm not a very nice person so why care. 

~Eren~ 

I turned my face to look at him, I hadn't done that at all this evening. And my two weeks old memories of how handsome he was felt like such a lie.  
I had not remembered him this beautiful. 

He wore a grey button up shirt and some weird white neck thing, and of course the normal black gloves. God he was hot.  
Wait.  
No he was not.  
Definitely not hot. 

His eyes met mine for a second and I totally forgot to be pissed. The look in his eyes where worrying, was he worried for me?  
No way. I'm just letting my imagination get the best of me. Why would he even be worried, it's not like he could tell I'd been crying, right?  
I felt my heart to a flip inside my chest, Levi worrying for me was a very nice thought.  
Then I realised that I had been pretty rude to him, and i hadn't even said hello. 

"Ey kid, are you just gonna sit there and pout the whole ride?" He asked.  
"Oh, no, im sorry I was just occupied with thoughts, don't worry" I said getting back in to reality.  
A second later I regretted it, why did I tell him not to worry?! I wanted him to worry!  
I mean no.  
Of course I didn't want him to worry.  
Why was I even assuming he was worried for me?  
That's so dumb, I'm so dumb. 

"Yeah okey, but it's obvious that you have been crying and if you wanna talk about I can listen"  
Oh my god. Does he care about me? He totally does right? Otherwise he wouldn't say something like that. I felt my how my face started to go red and I swear that if it wasn't for the sound of the car, he would hear my heartbeat go all crazy.  
Wait.  
Obvious that I have been crying?! Are you fucking kidding me? 17 and crying? No way I was gonna admit that.  
"I haven't been crying" I answered looking down on my hands that were fighting with the hem of the pink shirt. 

"Of course not kid, you're eyes are just red naturally" he said with a tiny smirk.  
"I'm not a kid" I said, desperate trying to change subject.  
"You are"  
"Am not!"  
"You're not even legal"  
"What do you mean by that? I'm even allowed to dri-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence, realising exactly what he mean by that.  
I don't know how red my face can get but I'm pretty sure the state that I was in now was near max. 

~Levi~

If it was one thing I loved, it was to make a cute boy turn into a tomato.  
Why had I said that? No idea, it wasn't like I was thinking of doing stuff like that with Eren... but his reaction to it was worth every dumb butterfly that pooped up in my my stomach when seeing his flustered face.

"Where is the coconut boy by the way? He couldn't make it?" I asked, suddenly aware that Eren had arrived alone. Not that I minded.  
"Armin? Well... ehm, he will be there, I think... but he's not going with us, as you can tell"  
Something was so off about Eren today. He acted odd compared to two weeks ago.  
Shit, had something bad happened to him? Something like 'Petra' bad?

"Did you guys have a fight?"  
If there was a chance something 'Petra' bad had happened to him, I figured I at least could try to be nice.  
He didn't answer for a while and just stared out of the window. It was enough answer for me tho, the kid and the coconut definitely had a fight. 

"You know kid, shutting everything in like that isn't going to do any good"  
He took a deep sigh and looked at me.  
"Yeah we had a fight. And then stuff happened at home so sorry if I'm a bit off.."  
He barley whispered. Like if he said it too loud it would become more real and not as much of a bad dream.  
I was very familiar with that feeling. 

I pulled up and parked the car on Isabelles driveway, next to a few other cars.  
One was very familiar, a red Ferrari. Erwin was already here. 

Me and the brat stepped out of the car and walked towards the big entrance. 

"Holy shit, does Hange live here?" Eren asked taking in the big mansion.  
It was new built and anyone could easily be tricked to believing a king lived here.  
But Hange living here? That was a ridiculous thought and I couldn't help but to laugh for a second.  
"No, glasses lives in a tiny apartment close to the cinema" I answered meeting the kids eyes.  
Hell he had such beautiful eyes.  
"But weren't we going to Hanges place? I thought it was his birthday?" He asked with furrowed brows.  
Good, he seemed to be feeling better.  
"Yeah, it is, but her apartment is small as hell so we're at Isabel's" I said walking up to the door and ringing the bell.  
Eren looked really confused and I couldn't help but to smile.  
Damn, this brat made me smile so much. He was not good for me. 

"No wait I wanna open!" I heard through the door and a few seconds later the door flew open and I met Hanges grinning face. She immediately threw me into her disgusting arms in a way too tight and uncomfortable hug.  
I hate hugs.  
"Hange I swear to the gods if you don't let me go within three seconds I will personally burn down you house and-"  
"Yeah yeah, I know, don't worry I have touched you enough now" she said and released me from her arms. 

I walked passed her while she started to torture the kid with her hugs and found myself in the very familiar hallway.  
It hadn't changed much since last time I was here. Just now there was much more shoes and jackets. I took of my shoes and put my glows down in my pocket.  
Shitty glasses suddenly stood behind me and Eren behind her.  
"Shall we go to the others" She more demanded than asked and led us in to the living room where everyone else's already had gathered. 

~Eren~

Don't ever let Hange hug you. He will literally squeeze out your lungs. 

He led me and Levi to a huge room where four other people where waiting for us.  
A red hair girl with two ponytails was sitting on a pillow on the floor, leaning her back against the wall.  
A blonde short haired boy sat next to her on a pillow of his own.  
In the couch sat Erwin, and in his lap, Armin.  
I felt my heart drop. Armin was here, of course, I'd knew he'd be. But he was here with Erwin.  
Not me.  
Erwin.  
And worst of all he was sitting in his lap, smiling and looking totally head over heels in love.  
I should probably apologise, but then again, why? I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?  
No.  
He was the one at fault.  
And if Armin didn't wanna talk to me, then I didn't wanna talk to him. 

"Now, everyone his here so we can finally start the fun!" Hange said with the usual excitement in his voice.  
What really confused me tho was that Hange was wearing a dress. A light blue one, his hair was out and I swear he had makeup on. At first when he hugged Levi I didn't even recognise him. I only later understood that it had to be Hange cause Levi called him Glasses.  
And Levi calls Hange a she. Is Hange a girl?  
But last time at the pizza place Hange was most definitely a boy. And Erwin called him a he.  
I wanted to ask but I felt like it would be inappropriate, especially since it was his?her? birthday.  
I don't think I've ever been so confused in my whole life. 

I looked at Levi who now was standing next to the red haired girl. He met my eyes and my heart made another flip.  
Could it please stop doing that.  
He looked back at me and it looked like he was about to laugh. I didn't understand why, it wasn't like I looked like a clown or anything right?  
The memory of Levi's little laugh, or more like a giggle, when I asked him if Hange lived here popped up in to my head and I couldn't help but to smile.  
Levi was attractive not doing anything.  
He was even more attractive smiling a bit.  
And when he giggled, fuck, he looked like a god.  
Wait did I just call Levi a god?  
No way. He was not a god.  
He was simply an attractive old man.  
That's right Eren, he's old, stop getting all the crush symptoms. 

"Come on, everyone gather in a circle time to play a game!"

\-----------

The game turned out to be really weird. Everyone sat in a circle and then someone span a bottle. Whoever the bottle pointed at had to take a note from a bowl and answer or do whatever the note said.  
So kinda like truth or dare except the note decided what you should do.  
And there was some pretty weird notes.  
Up till now, Erwin had had to kiss the prettiest one in the room (he kissed Armin).  
The red haired girl turned out to be named Isabelle and she had had to pole danse in the least sexual way possible.  
Hange had had to pick up Levi and carry him bridal style around the mansion and then he had had to twerk to a twinkle twinkle little star.  
The blonde boy, Farlan, he had had to tell us about the first time he robbed a bank (which he never had done so had to make up a story), and Armin had had to tell us which flower that was his favourite. 

Lucky me I hadn't done anything, cause the bottle never pointed to me. 

"Okey, who's turn to spin it?" Hange asked, she was probably the only one who really thought this game was fun and everyone else's just played along cause it was her birthday.  
"My turn" Armin said shyly and reached his hand towards the bottle. 

Oh no. 

That was all that went through my head when the bottle stopped, pointing at me. 

Oh no.

I looked at the others. Levi had his normal relaxed face, Erwin looked at Armin, Armin looked nervous.  
Bless my best friend for sharing the panic I felt.  
Isabelle and Farlan looked at me with with supporting smiles and then there was Hange.  
"Finally Eren! I thought it would never be your turn! Come on, pick a note!"  
I don't think I've ever been so nervous before, this is worse than walking up on a stage dressed as a girl.  
Cause if I'm unlucky I can have to do anything that I don't want to do. 

Maybe theres a 'make out with Levi' note.  
I felt my heartbeat speed up.  
No way there was a note that said that. And even if it was it's not like they would force me to do it, right? Cause it's not like I want to. Or do I?  
I mean he is really hot and his lips seems very-  
Wait what the hell am I thinking!  
Just take a note already. 

I took a note and unfolded it. 

'Let the other players pick and outfit that you have to wear for the rest of the game'

Fuck. 

Hange, who had read the note over my shoulder squealed a happy noice and started dancing. 

"Isabelle! Isabelle! You have some dresses upstairs right?" 

Fuck. 

\------------

I looked in to the bathroom mirror and felt like I wanted to throw up. Never had I thought I would have to wear a dress again.  
Not that I hated the dress itself. No the dress was pretty, anyone could see that.  
It was dark green with this black lace over it. It also had an open back. On any girl this would be gorgeous.  
But I am not a girl and the thought of being totally humiliated the moment I stepped out of the bathroom was enough to make me feel sick.  
I didn't look bad, no, I looked cute. I even felt cute and the dress went well with my hair pins. But that didn't mean Levi wouldn't think I was gross, a boy wearing a dress.  
Not that I wore it by choice. And he had already seen me in a dress. And that time wasn't a choice either. But for some reason I felt like if Levi though I was gross.  
I was most definitely gross.  
Gotta stop thinking about Levi.

"Eren, you done soon?" Isabelle asked through the door.  
"Uhm.. yeah"  
I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Wow, it's a perfect fit I see" she said with a smile. "Don't be nervous you look great, and it's only for fun so no one will judge you" she added when she noticed how nervous I looked.  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better"  
"No way, even I can't pull of that dress, and it's MINE" Isabelle laughed and grabbed my wrist to drag me back to the others. 

Here goes nothing I thought as I stepped inside the big room. Everyone got quiet and just stared at me. Except for Hange who started to jump and scream  
"Oh my god Eren! You're so cute! You could definitely be an all time girl! And your body, god, it's shape is beautiful!" Hange tackled me into a hug and I had no way of escaping. 

"You do look cute Eren" Erwin said with a little nod. "But not as cute as you" he then added giving Armin a little kiss.

I definitely wanted to throw up.

"Okey, Eren, your turn to spin the bottle" Hange said and dragged me back into the circle. 

This time it landed on Levi.  
Wonder who he'd kiss if he get 'kiss the prettiest person in the room'  
He probably wouldn't kiss me, would he? Tho I did look pretty in this dress, at least I think so, and Erwin. Maybe Levi think I'm pretty.  
It's not like he's gonna get that note tho.  
And it's not like I want to kiss him or anything.  
He's just really-

"Play 'seven minutes in heaven' together with the third person to your right" Levi read from his note. And then everyone's eyes fell on me.  
Why did everyone look at me?  
Levi stood up and started walking upstairs, then he turned and looked at me.  
"Kid are you coming?"  
Then it hit me.  
I was the third person to his right.  
I take back what I said before, this was definitely the mort nervous I've ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wadda ya think? Sorry again for being gone, but hopefully I made up for it with the dress thing, right? <3


	10. So Levi had a life before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> To be honest I really like this chapter, I think, at least it's very important.   
> And in this whole chapter you can imagine Eren in hairpins and a dress, woohoo! 
> 
> A thing you should know is that mère is the French word for mom, I chosed to use that cause I think it fits better.
> 
> !WARNING THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS SUICIDE AND RAPE!

Wtf just happened?

I followed Levi upstairs and in to a bedroom which I assumed was Isabelle's. It was huge, Isabelle sure had a nice house.  
He sat down on the bed and I didn't know what to do so I just stood there in the doorway.   
My chest was going crazy.   
I knew what people did in 'seven minutes in heaven'. I'm not dumb, but did everyone expect us make out? Was there a secret rule that said you had make out? I mean, I didn't even know if Levi was single.  
Not that I would mind to make out with him, I mean he's attractive and nice, even if he's rude  
Wait, what am I thinking. Stop it.  
I felt my hands getting sweaty and my breathing was way too slow, or maybe it was way too fast and I just couldn't tell. It felt like ten elephants where walking on my chest cause my heartbeat was so strong it literally hurt.   
I was in 'seven minutes in heaven' with the guy I found attractive.  
I could hear, and feel every 'Badum' my heart made all over my body.   
I was in 'seven minutes in heaven' with Levi.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow.   
I quickly went to sit on the couch facing Levi. Straightening out the green dress over my legs, just to fidget on it and make it scrunched up again. 

I needed to calm down. I needed to think of something else than making out with the guy in front of me.   
Not that I wanted to make out with him.  
No.   
I just thought of that cause that's usually what people do in this game.

"So how are your parents?" I asked, that was the first thing that came to mind and that says something about my social skills.   
Levi looked at me and I met his eyes. 

Badum.

At the same time that I got, if even more, nervous I got extremely calm. His deep gray eyes had that effect, they calmed people down. And I loved them for it.   
Wait.  
No, did not love Levi's eyes.

"You're asking me about my parents? I'm 33 and you're asking me about my parents?"

Did I ever mention how much I loved this mans voice. He legit had the voice of an angel.  
Wait, no.   
He did not.

"Yeah, guess I am"  
He sighed and closed his eyes, like if he was deciding whether it was worth answering.   
"I don't know, I don't talk to them" He then said with a little lift on his shoulders.   
"Oh, im sorry to bring it up then"  
"Don't be, you didn't know" He looked away from me, like he was avoiding eye contact. It felt strange. 

"I don't talk to my dad" I said, maybe he'd feel like opening up if he knew I could relate.   
Not that I wanted Levi to open up or get to know him.   
"I mean he's never home, always working, traveling all around the world. And when he do visit... let's just say he's not very nice"   
"He hits you?" Levi asked and turned his head to look at me again. 

What was I supposed to answer to that? Of course he didn't hit me, a dad would never hit his son...   
But then that one time, or was it two? No, he wouldn't, it was a long time ago and my so called memories are probably just dreams.

"No! Or well, not really that I can remember it was a very long time since he was home and I was just a kid and I mean if he ever did I guess he had his reaso-"  
"So he has physically abused you?" 

I did not like where this conversation was going.

"O- of course not! He's my dad, he would never... ehm, anyway why don't you talk to your parents?"   
Good job me, tables turned. 

"They're dead" 

What? 

~Levi~

Eren looked shocked, his special eyes widened and it looked like he was in a desperate need of a hug. Why did he look so sorry and sad, it was my parents who were dead, not his.   
This damn kid is weird.

"Come on kid, don't give me that look, it's was many years ago and I was never really close to them anyway" I lied.  
Yes i hated lying, but how was I supposed to tell the truth when it looked like he saw his own house burn down.   
"I'm really sorry Levi" he said with so much emotion. Hell is he gonna cry? 

"Geez kid, what's wrong? Did I remind you of some tragic backstory or something?"   
"No, it's just really sad, to never get to know your parents and then have them taken away without a warning, I can't even imagine how awful it must be, so I'm really sorry for you" he looked down on his hands that were fidgeting on the green dress. 

I didn't know what to say.   
Was this adorable brat feeling sorry... for ME? No one felt sorry for me, ever, no one even cared enough to listen.   
A pain in my chest was suddenly there, a nice pain. The feeling of being loved, and the feeling of mattering, but I also felt guilty and... scared.   
Only three people had cared for me before, and all of them had ended up dead.   
I was not meant to be loved, and anyone that ever got to close would regret it.

But I couldn't help wanting him to be close, to tell him more. Telling him about the days where my life was perfect, about how it slowly turned in to hell. Telling him every thought that I had ever had.  
He just sat there, in a dark green dress, his hair pinned back, meeting my eyes whenever I looked at him. He was obvious self conscious about his eyes but he still never complained about me looking at them.   
Fuck how much I loved his eyes. If there was a god, I swear he created those eyes only to fuck with me. They didn't even look real, more like they came directly out from a fairytale. And it pissed me off.   
No one should have such gorgeous eyes.   
The boy just sat there, like if he was waiting for me to tell him everything.

"I did get know my parents actually. And we were a happy family, like one of those bullshit ones you see on TV. We lived in a little village outside Paris. It's was nice. Mère loved to draw and Kenny worked in an office" I started.   
"Kenny? That's your dad?"   
"Yes, life was great until I turned 14. That's when we found out Kenny had been cheating on mère and he started to act violent. Mère was always drunk, Kenny and her where always fighting, I'm pretty sure it sometimes went physical. And then one day she didn't wanna fight anymore I guess.   
She had hung herself in the garage.   
Kenny made me move with him here, and once I turned 18 it came out that he'd been abusing me. He went to prison and some years later I just got a call saying that he'd passed away"   
It went silent in the room. I didn't feel like continue with the story. Eren already looked like he was about to cry and it's not like we've gotten to the happy part. 

"I don't know how it feels to have a parent pass away, but if you ever feel like talking to someone, or maybe just not be alone..."

I met his eyes. He didn't look sad anymore, he looked strong, and a bit angry. As if he was willing to fight anyone and anything to protect me. 

"... I'm here for you" he finished, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. 

I had had many crushes and dated many people during my life, but only three times had I ever felt loved.  
Maybe this would be a fourth.

~Eren~

"You and the blond boy, what did you fight about anyway?" Levi asked, with the clear message that storytime was over.   
I couldn't believe it, he had told me about his life. The mysterious man was now a little less mysterious.   
I even felt sorry for him. He'd lost everything and there was nothing I could do except tell him that he wasn't alone. If this is how Mikasa and mom feel whenever I'm down...  
But I also felt mad, mad at that Kenny guy for ruining his life.   
Not that I'd ever tell anyone but I felt proud. Levi had told me he's story, or at lest a part of it.   
Sure I didn't know how many that knew, but now I was one of them.   
Levi had opened up to ME. 

Badum.

"Nothing big, I just got mad at him for..."  
"For?" He stared at me, raising an eyebrow. Maybe the staring this is less annoying now, I don't think I mind anymore...  
"I was mad at him cause he.." I didn't want to say it. It would sound pathetic.   
"Come on kid, out with it"   
"CauseherefusetoblevieErwinisjustplayingwithhim"  
Levi started at me (like always) as to see if I was joking, and when he got that I wasn't he started laughing. Like a real full out blown laugh. 

Badum.

"Are you an idiot!?"  
"What? Hey! No I'm not! And why are you laughing?"  
"That's just the stupidest thing I've ever heard, fucking hell kid, how dumb can you get?"   
"I'm not dumb!" I tried to act offended but it was hard to be mad when I looked at Levi laughing. It was breathtaking. The way his smile was all over his face and those happy eyes. Fuck, he even sounded pretty. No one sound pretty when they laugh.  
His laugh faded out and his face was back to its normal plain expression. His hair fell into his face, and I ignored the urge wanting to touch it.  
As if the laugh had never been there. But I knew it had. And I would cherish this moment forever.   
I made Levi laugh.

Badum.

"First, why the hell are you butting in in someone else's love business?" He started staring straight into my eyes. "Second, why the fuck are you saying Erwin's just playing around? Third, can't you see how in love those people are?"   
"Erwin hasn't even told Armin that he likes him and Armin is actually really upset about it so of course I'm mad at Erwin for hurting Armin and I'm mad at Armin for not listening" I talked really fast, but I couldn't help it. Thinking about it pissed me off. 

"Kid, I think you should calm down, let Armin handle his own relationship with brows and focus on the relation between you and coconuthead instead" 

He was right, I knew he was right, but I hated to be wrong.

"Erwin is also super old" I pouted, adding it on to my case.  
"You think age has anything to do with love, brat?"  
"He hasn't told Armin he loves him"  
"Has Armin asked?"   
I hated to be wrong. And most people that out smarted me like this I would probably punch, but looking in to Levi's eyes I felt like it was probably best to just give up and apologise.

"Fine, you're right, I'll go and apologise" I stood up and stared to walk towards the bedroom door.  
"You're not allowed to leave, the seven minutes hasn't passed yet" 

Shit, I had totally forgot we where playing seven minutes in heaven. 

"Yeah right, I forgot that's why we're here"   
"Pfft, kid, are you even for real?"   
"I think so" I said as I touched my face to see if I was there. "But you can always check yourself"   
Without thinking I walked up to Levi and held out my hand.   
He looked at me with, was that shock in his eyes?   
He hesitated, took in a deep breath and grabbed my hand. 

Badum.

I now realised what I had done. I had walked up to the bed and made Levi hold my hand.   
He was right, I am an idiot.   
I felt my cheeks go red and believe me, he must have heard my loud heartbeat.   
Holding his hand felt great. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that.  
Levi's pale thumb rubbed against the back of my hand. I noticed how his hands were a bit cracked on the knuckles. But besides from that it looked like he'd never touched anything in his whole life. 

"I guess you really are for real then" he said and squeezed my hand lightly before letting go.   
"Guess I am" I said. And don't ask me how I said that, cause I have no idea how I managed to speak. It was like my brain had melted away.   
"Why are you always wearing your gloves by the way?" I sat down in the bed next to him.   
"I don't like touching stuff, or anything that's dirty in general" he just said with a nod. As if it was the most normal thing in the universe.   
"Why are your hands cracked?" I said as I reached for his had to look at them again. But this time he flinched and moved his hand away from me. And in that second I saw nothing but disgust and fear in his eyes.

I felt punched in the chest. I felt empty and confused, a moment ago we held hands and now he's acting like I'm some disgusting disease. Didn't he just tell me about his childhood? Was I the only one who felt that connection while holding his hand.   
Maybe this whole thing was a joke, maybe he made that story up. What if he actually just saw me as an annoying kid.   
'Dont cry' I told myself, but I've always been one of those boys that cries.   
'Don't cry'

~Levi~

(Flashback, 11 years ago)  
I sat on the pink bed watching the girl cry in front of me. I could hear her parents scream through the walls. I knew she wanted to move out more than anything but she couldn't find a job, and no job, no money.  
I had no idea what to say.   
"Are you sure that's what happened?" I asked, not that I didn't trust her but she hadn't been completely sober.   
WE hadn't been completely sober. 

"Yes Levi, I am sure, you think I'd just make something like that up!?"  
More tears trailing down her cheeks.   
"No, that's not what I meant, I just... sorry but I don't know what I'm supposed to do"  
"Just be here for me!" I met her eyes, they were broken, destroyed, only filled with tears and sadness.   
I always believed the myth that eyes are the window to the soul. In her eyes I could no longer see any spark of a soul, not even a spark of life. 

"Please, ju- just be here for me..." she begged through her cries.   
"I am here Petra, see, I'm sitting right here on your fucking bed ain't I?"   
She just nodded. To be honest I wasn't even sure if she fully understood what I said. Maybe going through what she just had killed you from the inside. Maybe the Petra I was talking to was only an empty scale. The things that made her her was gone, lost forever.   
That would at least explain why she hadn't been bothered by my curse words.   
The Petra I knew was ALWAYS bothered by my curse words.   
"So Oluo... forced himself on to you last Saturday night after I had dropped you two off" It was more a statement that a question, just to see if I had got her story right.   
"Yes, he-" She started but her voiced failed her.   
"He told you to come with him to the little ally that you guys passed on your way home, and there he fucked you" I finished for her.   
She nodded.   
I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to blame it on the alcohol and us to be able to continue with our lives   
Oluo was our friend, my best friend if you wanna be exact. My only other friend besides from Petra if you wanna count.  
Yes I knew he'd liked her, everyone fucking knew. But that he'd rape her?! No way, that wasn't something he'd do! He was our friend!  
But then again, Petra sat here, crying right in front of me, telling me the same thing over and over. 

"I shouldn't have let you walk home alone with him" 

Fuck.

"I could have driven you home directly instead of letting you walk the last part"

Fuck fuck fuck.

"If I hadn't been drinking so much alcohol I would have been able to tell what he had in mind" 

This was all my fault. I had so many chances to stop it and yet it happened.

"Petra I am so sorry" my vision became blurry, the tears in my eyes made reality look more like a dream.   
God I wish this was a dream.   
Petra was about to throw me into a hug when I flinched, heck I almost jumped out of the bed.   
"Fucking hell Petra! You know you just can't touch me like that without warning, you're scaring the shit out of me!" I yelled before I even could think, I then let the chock disappear before meeting here eyes.   
If possible, they were even more dead. 

"Levi you should probably leave" there was no emotion in her voice, it was just plain, empty.  
I knew I'd fucked up but I wasn't dr Phill, so I did as I had been told and left her, alone in her bed.

The next morning (more like dinner time cause I slept like a horse) when I opened my phone I had 1 missed call from Petra, 11 missed calls and 3 unread texts from Oluo, 5 missed calls from unknown numbers and one text that went

'Goodbye, you'll have to wave to the stars alone tonight'

It was from Petra.   
And that was the last thing she ever said to me, or to anyone, before jumping of that bridge. 

(End of flashback)

 

I met Eren's beautiful eyes and immediately punched myself in my thoughts.   
He looked so sad, like my action had really hurt him. Of course they had. I always hurt people, didn't I?

"Sorry, it's just a shitty reflex"   
"It's okey, you said you didn't wanna touch anything dirty, right? It's funny, I get it now, I'm gross" he said with a forced laugh, obviously hurt and now just trying to cover that up.

"No, kid, it was a reflex" I was desperate, history was not going to repeat itself. 

"Well that's a pretty weird reflex don't you think?" He said with a forced smile, getting out of the bed.  
Shit.  
Shit shit shit!   
I needed to do something, prove to him that I really didn't mean to move away, prove to him that I cared, cause I'll admit it.   
I cared for this boy, and hell if I make him cry.

"Don't leave, you're not gross Eren" I said, fully aware that I used his real name. I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder to prove a point but this time he was the one moving away. He walked towards the door.   
"I think the seven minutes have passed" he said as he left, I just sat there thinking of the pain in his voice. 

Wtf just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'm not sorry about the ending, it won't be a big deal don worry.   
> And if you think it's dumb to get so hurt by what Levi did, I'm a living proof that people get extremely hurt, since I made Levi have my kind of OCD and flinching away will legit ruin friendships.


End file.
